Christmas Chaos!
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 13 up! Complete! The Holiday insanity continues as the X-Men and Misfits celebrate Christmas! RR Please! Suggestions needed badly!
1. Christmas Chaos Begins!

Christmas Chaos  
  
Hey there, folks! L1701E here with a brand-new, happy fun-time fic for you! This time, the X-Men and the Misfits go crazy with Christmas spirit! Hope you have a lot of fun here! BTW, the only people I own are Red Dragon, Bulldog, Foxfire, Lionheart, Starchild, Wildstar, and Darkstar. Red Witch owns Althea, Xi, and Trinity. Everybody else, including the Joes, belong to other folks, like Marvel and Sunbow.  
  
Chapter 1: Christmas Chaos Begins!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Xavier Institute)  
  
"Joy to the World/The Starchild's dead/We barbecued his head..." Ray sang as he put a couple baubles on the big Christmas tree.  
  
"YIIIII!!!!!" Foxfire screamed as he ran by, nearly setting fire to the tree and knocking Ray over. "Ouuta my way, Thunder-boy!" Logan pursued Foxfire, claws out.  
  
"MAKE FUN OF CANADA, HUH?!?" Logan roared as he chased Fox. "I'll teach you to make fun of Canada, boy!" Ray ended up stumbling over a couch.  
  
"Ow! My head." Ray groaned. "YIPE!!!" Ray got his head up in time as Logan continued chasing Foxfire. "Man, my life bites." He dropped his head back down and looked to the side. A pair of black tennis shoes appeared in his view.  
  
"Get up. You look ridiculous." The voice of Craig Starr snarled. Ray quickly unhooked his legs from the couch and stood up.  
  
"What are you doing here, Darkstar?" Ray wondered. Craig glared icily.  
  
"I have no idea." Craig grumbled, then walked past, nearly knocking Ray back over the couch.  
  
"What a day." Ray sighed as he walked off. Craig put his hands in his jacket pockets and stared at the Christmas tree. He continued walking with a snort. A scream rang out.  
  
"YAIYAIYAIYAIYAIYAIWHOOOOOAAAAAAA!!!!! AAAAAGHHHH!!!! STARCHILD!!!! YOU MADE ME LOSE CONTROL OF THE MIXER!!! I GOT BATTER ALL OVER ME!!!" Scott Summers screamed.  
  
"Sorry dude!" Paul rubbed his ears as he emerged from the kitchen. He noticed the X-Girls lounging around in another room. "Hey girls." He threw them each a rose with a grin.  
  
"Hi Paul." The X-Girls greeted sweetly in unison.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!" A batter-covered Scott roared. He started pushing a puzzled Paul from behind towards the door. "I want you out! Now! Out out out out out out out out OUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTT!!!!!!!!" Scott roared. Rogue grabbed Scott and threw hin out the door. "Hey what--" Rogue slammed the door. She turned to Paul, all smiles.  
  
"Don't mind him, sugah." Rogue grinned sweetly. "He doesn't sleep much. And he has no Christmas spirit." She hooked her arm around Paul's arm. "We're going to get Christmas presents. Come help us out in picking out, sugah." Craig and Kurt walked by.  
  
"So let me get this straight." Craig squeezed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "This Dr. MacTaggert person is paying a visit for a week, alongside her adopted daughter Wolfsbane, her boyfriend Banshee, and his daughter Theresa."  
  
"Ja." Kurt nodded with a smile. "Rahne lived with us until mutants were outed. Dr. MacTaggert took her back to Scotland with her."  
  
"Hmm." Craig noticed Rogue leading Paul somewhere. "Hang on for one second." Craig walked up to the two. "Rogue, I need to borrow my brother for one second." Craig dragged Paul by the back of his shirt to an empty hall. Once there, he slammed his brother into a wall, grabbed his brother by the front of his shirt, then pulled Paul's face close to his.  
  
"Hey, what's-ACK!!" Paul gasped.  
  
"Now you listen to me!" Craig snarled through gritted teeth. "We are going to have guests, so whatever you do, No Flirting!! I'm sick and tired of having to get you out of trouble because of your stupid charms!"  
  
"I can't help it, Craig!" Paul shrugged.  
  
"Well, TRY TO HELP IT!!!" Craig snapped. He then stomped away. A blue Ferrari crashed through the front door, Scott sprawled out on the hood. Foreigner's "Double Vision" blared from it. Ace peeked his head out the window and looked around.  
  
"I told you you needed new brakes!" The voice of X23 snapped from inside. "Nice work, Wildstar!"  
  
"Okay! Okay! I'll call Midas later!" Ace groaned.  
  
"I think you'll need Maaco too." X23 snickered.  
  
"Oh shut up." Ace mock grumbled as he leapt out the window.  
  
"Owie." Scott moaned. The X-Men and Misfits gathered.  
  
"Hi Ace." The Misfits grinned. Ace grinned.  
  
"Hey dudes!" Ace waved. "Sorry about your wall. I need new brakes."  
  
"You've needed new brakes for a week, you dolt!" X23 climbed out the sunroof.  
  
"Man, X23's become the Cher to your Sonny Bono." Paul grinned.  
  
"No kidding." Jake nodded in agreement. Ace shrugged.  
  
"You're all the way in LA. How'd you get here so fast?" Sam wondered.  
  
"Forget him! What about the wall!?" Xavier groaned.  
  
"My back..." Scott moaned.  
  
"Sorry about the wall, Cue-dude!" Ace grinned.  
  
"We modified Ace's Ferrari." Trinity grinned. "We built a teleporter into it."  
  
"Yeah, they also improved the gas mileage on this girl!" Ace smiled, patting his car. "My blue wonder here can go across three states on a quarter-tank alone! You won't believe how much money I saved on gas thanks to them. The teleporter's like Back to the Future, baby! Aow! All I have to do is punch in where I want to go, go up to 88 mph, and BLAMMO, I'm there!" Ace grinned. "I also got a sweet GPS on this baby, collision detection, and a laser cannon."  
  
"You're welcome, Wildstar." Trinity grinned.  
  
"You won't believe some of the awesome stuff I got during my short tenure as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent." Ace laughed.  
  
"By the way Ace, do you know what the Hellions have been up to lately?" Jean wondered out of curiosity.  
  
"Not really." Ace shrugged. "But I do know one thing." Ace pulled a letter out of his pocket. "The girls have sent me a lot of love letters and e- mails." A smirking Wildstar pulled a folded-up letter out of his pocket. "This one's special. Monet sent it. Check it out! This would give Howard Stern a heart attack. I should know! I know the guy!" Ace handed the letter to Peter, who read it. His eyes widened.  
  
"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang..." Peter stammered. Pietro took the letter and read it.  
  
"Hommina...Holy Toledo! This girl wants you bad, Ace!" Pietro handed the letter to Lance, who nearly fainted.  
  
"John, maybe you can use this material for your next book." Lance stammered. John read it.  
  
"Hot dog, mate! This is wild! Monet must want you REAL BAD!!" John cackled, handing the letter back.  
  
"Monet's letters are by far the raciest." Ace shrugged. "The girl's a freak." The gang heard a car pull up.  
  
"I think you got guests, guys." Paul said. A woman with glasses and semi- long auburn hair clad in casual clothes emerged. Alongside her was an Irish man with semi-long blond hair, a teenage blond girl with long hair, and a short-haired redhead with her hair in two high ponytails. They approached the door. Starchild opened.  
  
"Hey dudes! Sorry about the car in the wall. My cousin just arrived." He looked at the Irishman. "You must be the Banshee." Paul said in an Irish brogue. "Funny. I thought banshees were women." The blond man chuckled.  
  
"I get that a lot, boyo." The man laughed. "You must be Paul Starr. I've heard a' ye."  
  
"Is that the Starchild?" The two teen girls asked.  
  
"Yup." The woman said. The girls squealed.  
  
"HE'S EVEN CUTER IN PERSON!!!!" They screamed, and gathered around Paul. Craig screamed.  
  
"Darn it, Paul!" Craig screamed. "I told you not to flirt!"  
  
"He didn't do anything." Wanda defended.  
  
"Yeah, Paul just has to look at a girl and they are instantly under the Starchild's Love Spell."  
  
Well, looks like our Christmas guests have arrived! What'll happen next? What insanity will occur on this crazy Christmas! Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions welcome! 


	2. Ace's Tales and Robot Errors!

Christmas Chaos!  
  
To Sparky Genocide: Glad you liked the last chapter of "Thanksgiving Madness!" And thanks for the info on Billy. I do appreciate it. Sounds interesting. I may use him down the line.  
  
To Dark Jaded Rose: Nice to meet you! Glad you like the story! If you ever want use any of my original characters, you have my permission. I have done lots of other stories. Check 'em out and review 'em!  
  
To Red Witch: Oh, I think Moira and Sean are going to have a couple shots. I wonder how Banshee will react to the Scotsmen.  
  
To JCKIDSMART: Nice ideas, but I think, and this is my opinion, they're a bit inappropriate for the times. Don't get me wrong, I like blowing up Kelly as much as anyone else, but a car bomb's a bit much.  
  
To Wizard1: Yeah, I think poor Paul's charms are growing stronger. Yep, the Hellion girls still send Ace e-mail. His charms are powerful stuff! Here, I'll tell you what Wildstar's been up to since he left the Hellions! You won't believe where he's been and who he's met!  
  
Chapter 2: Ace's Tales and Robot Errors!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So, you've been around, huh Ace?" Jean asked the feral Starr cousin after he pushed his car to the driveway.  
  
"Thank goodness Trinity sprayed my car with that invulnerability stuff." Ace wiped his brow. "Yup. I've been to some crazy places and had some wild adventures. I went to Arizona and saw the mesas. Totally awesome. I met this Apache dude named John Proudstar. He's very strong. He and I fought a bear monster. Really cool guy. He wants to be a legendary warrior." Ace flicked a pair of Native American-style feather earrings on his ears. "He gave me these. I also once went to Japan." Xi overheard the conversation.  
  
"I have been to Japan as well." Xi replied. "While there, I heard rumors of a mutant who got his powers from the sun. You know of him?"  
  
"Know of him? I met him!" Ace laughed. "He's known as Sunfire. He's Japan's National Hero. He's a mutant, but some say he's a descendant of the sun god. The guy can fly and throw flames. He kinda dislikes me."  
  
"Why?" Xi wondered.  
  
"A) I'm an American. B) He owes me a favor. I helped him battle an evil cyber-ninja, despite the fact that he claimed he didn't need help. C) Japanese girls think I'm cute. They call me 'Cat-boy' over there. Sunfire's a big celebrity in Japan." Ace smiled. "He comes off as an arrogant jerk, but he's really okay. He just tends to let his mouth run, and he's a bit of a loner."  
  
"Sounds like you met some interesting people, Ace." Xi nodded.  
  
"That's not all." Ace smiled. "I met this totally hot chick named Alison in Los Angeles. She's a singer, like me, but she prefers dance. She performs under the name "Dazzler". She can do weird things with light. She and I saved an old nightclub from demolition. That was an awesome time. So I've had quite a few adventures since my days as a 'Hellion'." Ace grinned. "I also went to Boston. I love Boston. Beautiful city. Real historic." Jake overheard and ran to Ace.  
  
"You went to Boston? Tell me, how's my brother Kyle? He's around 13, wild brown hair, hyperactive." Jake described.  
  
"Oh, Thunderbolt's doing great!" Ace grinned. Jake looked completely puzzled.  
  
"Thunderbolt?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what he calls himself. It turns out he's a mutant too. He can generate electricity from his body, and let's just say anything Pyro can do with flames, Kyle can do with electricity. He can also use electrical fields to fly. The Hellions tried to recruit him."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Jake roared.  
  
"Relax. Kyle scared 'em off." Ace laughed. "It was so cool! He told them to take their offer and shove it! They got mad, and they tried to fight 'im, but Kyle whooped 'em! HE WHOOPED 'EM!!! He actually turned Bevatron's own thunder blasts against him! It was great!" Ace hooted and laughed happily. "He trapped them all in an electrical bubble, and then he created this HUUUUUUUUUUUGE golf club, a 9 Iron or somethin' out of electricity! He smacked 'em and sent them flying into the Atlantic! It was like Pokemon or somethin'! 'Looks like the Hellions are blasting off agaaaaaaaaaaainnnnnnnn!!' DING!" Ace laughed really hard. Jake roared.  
  
"Aw, darn it!" Jake yelled angrily. "I can't believe it! I can't believe that he'd do something so irresponsible and crazy! Wait a minute, yeah he would." Jake groaned. "The Hellions are definitely not going to let Kyle get away with that! They'll come after him!"  
  
"Uh Jake, after what he did to the Hellions, I doubt they'll want to face your younger brother again." Xi surmised.  
  
"I hope not. My brother rarely thinks before he acts." Jake sighed. "I remember always having to get him out of trouble when we were kids."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(An office building, New York City).  
  
In an average-looking boardroom, a group of business executives, as well as a couple generals, were sitting at a table. At the head stood a man dressed up like your average middle-aged scientist, with medium-length brown hair combed neatly.  
  
"Gentlemen." The scientist said happily. "I, Dr. Ronald Rankin, have created the perfect worker." He pressed a button on a remote he carried, and the screen activated, showing a picture of what appeared to be a young man, around college-age, clad in a full-body costume. It was orange with red trunks and a big red 'M' on the chest. Any sign of humanity it did have was indicated by its hair, which matched the scientist's. The costume only uncovered a pair of glowing red eyes. "I found a way to create the perfect fusion of man and machine. This prototype was grown from my own DNA." Dr. Rankin said. "It's melding of organics and circuitry allows the fast thinking and abilities of a machine, while its organics allow it to have instincts and intuition. I have also imbued the cyborg, which I have called Mimic, with the ability of adaptability. If it gets near something, it has the ability to mimic it. For example." The screen played footage of Mimic approaching a tank. Mimic turned green, tank-style armor formed on its body, and a cannon appeared on its chest. It fired a shell from the cannon, destroying the tank. "If near a living being, it can mimic its intelligence, abilities, and talents." A gray-haired general raised his hand.  
  
"How good are this Mimic's copying abilities?" The general asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, the Mimic can only copy abilities when it is ten feet or closer to the target of its mimicry." Dr. Rankin sighed. "If a talent has safeguards, it doesn't copy those safeguards. Also, it cannot permanently retain powers it mimics. If the target of its mimicry moves out of its range, it loses the mimic."  
  
"Then what use is it to us?" An executive said.  
  
"I am hoping you will provide me more funding, so I can work on ways to overcome the weaknesses of the Mimic." Dr. Rankin replied. A ring came from his coat. "Excuse me." He left the room, and pulled out his cell phone. "Hello. What? MIMIC WAS STOLEN?!?! BY WHO?!?!?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"How is it that Wolfsbane and Theresa are madly in love with that Starchild even though they've never met?!" Scott snapped at Sean Cassidy. The Irishman chuckled as he took a sip of water from his cup.  
  
"I took them that movie the Misfits starred in. 'Evil Space Chickens VI: The Chickens Return.' Lad, it was one funny movie. The lasses took one look at Starchild on the screen and hearts flew around their heads. I constantly hear the soundtrack from the movie blaring from their rooms." Banshee shrugged.  
  
"I HATE THAT STARCHILD!!!!" Scott screamed.  
  
"I think the boy's alright." Sean shrugged. "The lad can do a fine Irish accent."  
  
"You should see his John Wayne." Xavier chuckled. He turned to Moira. "It's good to see you again, Moira."  
  
"Aye, Charles." Moira nodded. "It's been too long."  
  
"HE'S MINE!!!" A Scottish-accented voice screamed as Wolfsbane and Jean rolled by, brawling. Moira's jaw dropped. She then heard bagpipes.  
  
"What the--?" She peeked into another room. The scientist laughed as she saw the sight. The Beast was dressed like a Scotsman, and he was doing a jig, playing the bagpipes. "I didn't know the Beast could play bagpipes. Xavier wheeled to her and looked at Hank McCoy.  
  
"Aw great. Tony Stark sent him more Scottish whisky." Xavier sighed. Banshee laughed.  
  
"I wonder what'd happen if you gave him Irish beer?" Sean laughed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Virus's Lab)  
  
"Yeah baby!" Virus sang gleefully, cartwheeling around a slab. On the slab was the Mimic cyborg. "This'll be the best weapon against those bloody Misfits yet! This robot should be able to copy mutant powers with my modifications. Thank you Doc Rankin." Virus examined the cyborg. Zanya, Leathersuit, and Zarana were with him.  
  
"Humph. Robots are for wimps." Leathersuit snorted. "I prefer to make people FEEL!!! THE!!!! PAIIIIIINNNNN!!!!!!! With my bare hands." Leathersuit flexed his muscles.  
  
"You OK?" Zanya asked a flexing Leathersuit. "You seem even more out of it than usual."  
  
"PAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!"  
  
"I don't get it." Zarana scratched her head.  
  
"This Mimic thing is part-man, part-machine." Zanya explained. "It can mimic animals, people, and things. However, Mimic can only copy things that are near it. I guess Virus wants to use it to destroy Toad." The others noticed Virus was muttering about ways to kill Todd as he examined, poked and prodded.  
  
Uh oh!! Looks like the gang can't even have a Christmas without worrying about a bad guy trying to destroy them!! What'll happen next? Can the gang beat the Mimic?! Find out in the next exciting chapter!! Suggestions needed badly!! 


	3. Heroes, meet the Mimic!

Christmas Chaos!  
  
To RogueFanKC: Sounds like some good suggestions! I'll try to include 'em!  
  
To Wizard1: I knew Sunfire (Toshiro Yashida), Mariko, and Silver Samurai were related, but I had no clue how. (Misfits: You mean, when we fought the Silver Samurai, we were actually facing Jinx's HALF-BROTHER?!?!?!) As for now, emphasis on for now, Dazzler, Sunfire, Thunderbird, and Thunderbolt are only mentioned. I might bring them in down the line sometime. As for the lack of knowledge on Jake's part, there probably has been some miscommunication or lack of communication between Jake and his family since Red Dragon expelled Draconis from his mind.  
  
To Aaron: Kyle was only mentioned for now, as I said for Wizard1. I would not be surprised if the Avengers decided to show up for the party.  
  
To Red Witch: Oh there will be mistletoe problems!  
  
To Sparky Genocide: I'd love to hear any ideas you have for future Misfits. Your Kelly and Duncan torture sounds like a great idea for a winter horror story. Nah, I couldn't do THAT to Spider-Man. I don't have the heart. Spidey Rules! Besides, in the Misfit-verse, MJ's a college student. She'd be a little old for Paul.  
  
Chapter 3: Heroes, meet the Mimic!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I do not blame Mr. McCoy for going Scottish on us." Moira sighed. "My girls alone drive me nuts. I admire you Charles, able to handle all these crazy kids." She looked at the bunch, engaging in typical insanity. "Not to mention the Misfits."  
  
"They really are good kids." A Joe in a bush hat, safari outfit, and moustache approached the scientist. "Hi, they call me Recondo."  
  
"Recondo is one of the Joe caretakers." Xavier explained. "He's the guardian of the Starr Brothers."  
  
"Those two are complete opposites. Paul, the one with the purple star and 80s clothing, is a charming, flamboyant former rich kid. Craig, the one with the black star, grew up in an abusive home in the ghetto of LA. Paul lived a life of celebrities and champagne, while Craig grew up in street gangs." Recondo smiled. "They are a couple of good guys, even though Paul tends to flirt a lot and Craig's hot-tempered."  
  
"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, PIETRO!!!!" Craig's roar was heard.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!" Scott Summers was sent flying. He got slammed into the table that Recondo, Moira, and Xavier were sitting at, causing it to break into pieces. "OWWWWW!!!!!!"  
  
"Not another table!" Xavier groaned. A familiar voice hooted.  
  
"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID ROCK 'N' ROLL RAZOR IS IN! THE! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUSE!!!!!! WHOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
"Aw no. Kid Razor." Xavier sighed. The Kid of Rock and Roll noticed the broken table and broken Cyclops. He put down his glasses and stared at Moira in a confused manner.  
  
"Have we shagged somewhere before?" Razor smirked at Moira, making the scientist glare at the super-powered rocker.  
  
"That's Kid Razor. He's one of the Avengers." Xavier groaned.  
  
"I've heard of the Avengers." Moira pointed at Razor with her thumb. "I heard he was the team's resident loudmouth."  
  
"He certainly is." Xavier agreed.  
  
"HEY!!" Razor snapped.  
  
"I think my butt is broken..." Scott moaned. "I can't feel my fingers."  
  
"Anyway, Cap wanted me and the other guys to spend Christmas with ya." Razor replied. "As usual, madness broke out."  
  
"JENNIFER, GET RID OF THAT MISTLETOE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" Jake screamed as he ran by. The She-Hulk was chasing him. The green-skinned girl was dressed up as Mrs. Claus, and she carried some mistletoe.  
  
"C'mon, Jakey! Just one Christmas kiss..." Jenny cooed. Logan hopped by, trying to shake Tigra off his leg.  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME, NELSON!!!! I AM NOT A PUPPY!!!" Hawkeye and Jamie watched.  
  
"Didn't Greer get this amulet thing that allowed her to become human again?" Jamie asked Clint. The purple-clad archer shrugged.  
  
"Yeah." Clint remembered. "She did. But her brain is full of air and Japanese animation. She thinks she's an anime character at times. She loves being a cat-girl so much, she's never used the darn thing. She and Jenny refuse to wear image inducers."  
  
"Well, You gotta give 'em credit." Jamie shrugged with a laugh. "They don't let the fact they look different stop them." Dani passed by with a sigh.  
  
"Have you seen Starchild? I've been trying to get him under the mistletoe for a week, but he keeps getting away!" She pouted. Ace overheard and laughed.  
  
"You think that's crazy?" Ace grinned. "I got another letter from Monet. Get a load of this!" Clint read the letter and nearly fainted.  
  
"Is that legal in this state?" Clint asked, pointing to a line. Jamie looked and his eyes widened.  
  
"I don't think that's legal in this entire COUNTRY!" Jamie responded.  
  
"She's a wild little minx, isn't she?" Hawkeye laughed. Dani looked at the letter.  
  
"That Monet person is badly in need of professional help." She shook her head. Kurt teleported next to Jamie.  
  
"You guys! Check zis out! In ze Danger Room!" The blue elf-like mutant teleported Ace, Jamie, Clint, and Dani to the control room of the Danger Room. The holographic generators turned the Danger Room into the set of the improv show "Whose line is it Anyway?", complete with cheering audience and a holographic laughing Drew Carey at the desk. Standing in front of the chairs on the stage were a singing and drinking Tony, Hank, and Sean, all completely plastered, as evidenced by the huge pile of Guinness cans behind the chairs on stage. With them was a holographic Wayne Brady. "Sean introduced zem to Irish beer. Now zey're singing and dancing up and down the stage." The three heroes and hologram started playing the improv game called "Irish Drinking Song". You have to understand, these were three drunken guys and a hologram:  
  
All: Awwwwww, lie de die de die de die de die de die de die! Awww, lie de die de die de die de die de die de die!  
  
Tony: IIIIIIIIIIII met this chick named Heather  
  
Hank: Her brain was as big as a feather!  
  
Sean: It was at a salty bar!  
  
Wayne: It was on the sea afar!  
  
Tony: I asked her, hey baby what's yer name?  
  
Sean: She said she was Heather and that I was lame!  
  
All: Awwwwww, lie de die de die de die de die de die de die! Awww, lie de die de die de die de die de die de die!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Xavier Institute front gate)  
  
A black van pulled up in front of the Institute's front gates. It dropped off a big orange crate with red wrapping and a bow on it. Once it gently dropped off the crate, it sped off.  
  
"Ooh hoo hoo hoo hoo!" Virus laughed insanely behind the wheel. "That Mimic thing is gonna whoop Toad once and for all! Finally, I'll get my prize! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"PAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh shut up, Leathersuit!" Virus snapped.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Outskirts of Bayville)  
  
Dr. Ronald Rankin watched the town from a high cliff. He had a helmet on his head and he was riding a motorized scooter. He held a palm pilot-like device in his hand. The screen showed a map of Bayville and a blinking red "M". The "M" was in front of the Xavier Institute.  
  
"So there's Mimic." Dr. Rankin said to himself. "I hope I can get to it in time. If Mimic copies all those powers at once, it could become unstoppable!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Front Lawn, Xavier Institute)  
  
"What is it?" The X-Men, Misfits, and Avengers gathered around the package. X23, Ace, and Logan inspected it.  
  
"I don't smell anything like a weapon." X23 concluded.  
  
"Me neither." Ace agreed.  
  
"It seems harmless." Logan continued staring at the package, a look of suspicion still on his face.  
  
"I do not sense anything." Xavier said.  
  
"Hey, a tag!" Ace notice a tag on the package. He proceeded to read it. "Merry Christmas. That's all it says."  
  
"If it was from Senator Kelly, it'd have an H-Bomb in it." Tabby quipped.  
  
"'Ello, Girls!" A familiar English-accented voice came from the package.  
  
"Virus!" The Misfits exclaimed.  
  
"I'd like to introduce you to a little friend I...obtained from a colleague on a loan." Virus snickered. "Everyone, meet the Mimic!" The box exploded, revealing the Mimic. The half-organic, half-machine lifeform looked human. It appeared to be wearing an orange full-body costume that covered its hands, feet, head, and face. It did have medium-length brown hair sticking out from its head, and a pair of white eyes. The "costume" was completed with a pair of red trunks and a big red "M" on the chest.  
  
"I got a baaaaaaaaaaad feeling about this. With a name like Mimic, you know it can't be any good!"  
  
Uh oh! The gang has met the Mimic! What'll happen next?! What'll Dr. Rankin do? Whose powers will Mimic imitate? Can Mimic be stopped? Find out in the next chapter!! Suggestions needed badly!! 


	4. Preview of Power!

Christmas Chaos!  
  
To Red Witch: Oh, Virus's plan will backfire somehow. You can bank on it! I love Who's Line, so I had to put that in. For some reason, I can imagine Sean Cassidy, Tony Stark, and Hank McCoy on that show, playing that game.  
  
To Joey1: Nice to meet you, man! Well, I don't think Mimic can mimic personalities yet. In this story, Mimic's an android, but he does have some organic components. Mimic would have to get a personality of his own first before he can go crazy with mimicking other aspects of other people's personalities.  
  
To Kage-robot-of-darkness: Nice to hear from you! Mimic with a combo of Ace, X23, and Logan's personalities? Scary. As I said to Joey1, Mimic is a bio-mechanical android here, without a personality of his own, so he cannot mimic personalities. But maybe when he gets one of his own...  
  
To Wizard1: Yep, an Irish drinking song. I suppose John's future bestseller could use material from the Hellion girls' letters to Ace. (John: I'd sell a million copies in two days! WHOOO!! Stephen King and Anne Rice, eat yer hearts out!) Mariko in the comics was a noblewoman, and Logan had to kill her to save her from a slow death by poison. Poor Wolverine, he loved her so. Mimic's a half-organic, half-mechanical android, so he needs to get a personality first before he can mimic personalities. Heck, I'm debating right now if this android Mimic should be able to talk!  
  
To Dark Jaded Rose: Yeah, I like that show too.  
  
To Sparky Genocide: Hmm, I definitely do wan to put Lila on the team, but I don't know about the others. I have been juggling with the idea of forming a West Coast Misfit team, like the West Coast Avengers in the comics.  
  
Chapter 4: Preview of Power!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Bayville)  
  
Dr. Rankin was nearing the Xavier Institute. While driving his scooter, he was watching through binoculars. He saw Mimic at the front gate.  
  
"Aw no." Rankin groaned. "Mimic is there! Oh please don't let him copy anything please don't let him copy any HEY!!!!" He barely avoided colliding with a car that Duncan was driving.  
  
"Hey watch the road you AAAAAAGH!!!" Duncan yelled before he crashed into a cop car. The cops carted him off. "Hey what!"  
  
"I GOT RIGHT OF WAY YA DIPSTICK!!!" Rankin shouted. He also caused Senator Kelly to crash into the cop car.  
  
"Two in one day! Alright! I get that ten bucks!" A cop whooped.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Okay, what do we do?" Storm wondered. "It's just standing there." Mimic was standing in place, not moving.  
  
"I'll get rid of it." Kurt took Mimic's hand and teleported. A second later, Mimic reappeared, carrying an unconscious Kurt over his shoulder. His orange "skin" was blue where the orange once was, Mimic's hair matched Kurt's, its hands and feet were tridactyl, and it had a prehensile tail.  
  
"WHAT?!" Logan roared.  
  
"Kurt!" The X-Men said in shock.  
  
"Hello, you pitiful excuses for mutants." Virus appeared, flying in a jetpack he created.  
  
"Hey, you're the Dreadnok who ripped off my powers!" Forge snapped.  
  
"ME? You can't even invent your way out of a paper bag!" Virus snapped.  
  
"Bite me!" Forge yelled, putting up his dukes. "Get down here and let's settle this!"  
  
"Whatever." Virus waved arrogantly. "You girls should've figured out why this bio-droid's called the Mimic."  
  
"Bio-droid?" Logan wondered. Virus sighed.  
  
"Hairy retarded savage." Virus commented. Sean, and the Scotsmen had to hold him back.  
  
"Save it for the Mimic!" Sean said loudly.  
  
"Come down here and call me that again, bub!" Logan roared.  
  
"Anyway, this living robot can mimic the powers of mutants and superhumans."  
  
"Superhumans?" Tigra scratched her head. Razor groaned.  
  
"People who have powers, but aren't mutants, you furball." Razor grumbled. "Like the FF."  
  
"I originally stole the Mimic to kill the pathetic scumbucket, but I decided if I can kill that filthy swamp dweller, I can take out all his little buddies with him."  
  
"Wow, Virus. You must really hate me. You don't even call me by my name anymore." Todd rolled his eyes.  
  
"Mimic..." Virus commanded. Mimic dropped Kurt and looked up at Virus. "Have fun."  
  
"I'm gonna tear you apart!" X23 lunged, claws out.  
  
"Athena, no!" Ace called. Mimic cocked his head to the side, then his eyes flashed. His blue hair in the back grew longer and turned brown like X23, then a pair of claws popped out of his hands with a SNIKT!!  
  
"WHAT?!" X23 roared. Mimic attacked, slashing with his claws, and X23 blocked with her own. She and Mimic threw blows left and right. Blows that were all blocked.  
  
"Careful, X23!" Logan snapped, as he noticed Mimic was holding a knocked- out Kurt with its tail. {Funny, it's got Kurt's powers, so why does he still need him around?}  
  
"STOOOOOOOOOP!!!!" A voice cried from the front gates. Everyone turned around and saw Dr. Rankin pounding on the gates. "LET ME IN!!! MIMIC, STOP!!! MIMIC!!!"  
  
"Forget it, old man!" Virus laughed. "I removed the fail-safe voice command device in the Mimic."  
  
"But I bet you couldn't remove this!" Dr. Rankin pulled out a device from his coat. It looked like an orange-and-red garage door opener with a pair of taser prongs on the front. Pietro zipped up and grabbed the device. "Zap Mimic with this and he'll shut down." Pietro nodded. Quicksilver zipped up to the distracted Mimic and zapped the bio-droid with the device. Mimic dropped Kurt, returned to his normal form, and slumped over, eyes black.  
  
"Ah well." Virus shrugged. "I guess I'll wait to unleash the Mimic's true power!" He threw a coin-sized disk like a shuriken at the Mimic. Once it hit the bio-droid, the Mimic disappeared. Virus threw another disk at Dr. Rankin, making the scientist disappear.  
  
"What did you do with him, Virus?" Cap shouted.  
  
"Teleporter disk." Virus grinned. "Once I put them on a target, the target is teleported to a pre-programmed location. I created them based on some tech I stole from Trinity."  
  
"HEY!!!" An angry Trinity fired a psychic lightning blast, but Virus dodged.  
  
"Well, I gotta go." Virus grinned. "So long, my beloved Althea. I hope you realize how pathetic Toad is when I'm through with him." Virus disappeared.  
  
"If I ever get my hands on that Virus..." Althea screamed. "I'LL KNOCK HIM INTO THE NEXT #$%&@! DECADE!!!! NO ONE CALLS MY TODDLES PATHETIC!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"ALLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!" Todd screamed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Virus's Lab)  
  
The Mimic materialized on the metal table. Dr. Rankin was next. As soon as he materialized, Road Pig and Thrasher held him in place. Virus materialized last. He picked up a metal headband from the console as he approached a struggling Rankin.  
  
"My dear Dr. Rankin." Virus laughed. "I wish to thank you for creating the Mimic. It certainly has some great potential, despite its shortcomings...I wish to ask you to let me modify your bio-droid." Rankin spat on Virus.  
  
"Never!" Rankin snapped. "I did not create the Mimic for revenge. I created it as an adaptive worker."  
  
"Too bad. I was hoping you co-operate willingly." Virus grinned maliciously as he put the headband on Rankin. "But now I'll have to force you." He cackled as he stared up at the sky. "Toad, you are going to die by your own powers! I love the irony! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Virus cackled insanely.  
  
Oh no! Poor Dr. Rankin! What'll happen next? How will the Mimic be modified? Will the gang face the imitating bio-droid again? Will more insanity happen? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 


	5. Traditions and Battles!

Christmas Chaos!  
  
To torque: Glad to her from you again! Torque is also a measurement of pressure. What's saporo? I don't really plan to have Mimic join the good guys right now. He won't be staying with the bad guys, either. In the comics, Mimic blackmailed the X-Men so he could join the team, but was kicked out of the X-Men due to his arrogance.  
  
To Wizard1: Virus never gets a break, no matter how smart he is. As for Mimic talking, who knows.  
  
To Red Witch: It may happen. It may happen. And who doesn't love watching Duncan and Kelly get carted off to the clink? (Duncan and Kelly: BUBBA!!! STAY BACK!!!)  
  
To Aaron: I do want to bring Lila Cheney into the fold. Yep, Virus is definitely living up to his codename. His real name is Vincent James. He tells Scott this in "Hollywood Hijinks". I'm glad you like the idea of a West Coast Misfit team. I have a good idea of the roster already, but I just need an idea to bring it about. BTW, tell me about this character you want to be Pyro's girfriend.  
  
To Sparky Genocide: Wow. That's some list. I can imagine a feud between Eric "Blazer" Wildfire and Unus, and the feud going to their kids. I can see the arrogant Unusciones battling Blazer and Red Dragon in the ring. As for the Vanisher, I dunno. Nice CC/Blob bit! Real funny! BTW, I got the idea for a West Coast Misfit team from the West Coast Avengers in the comics. I do have a good idea of the roster already.  
  
Chapter 5: Traditions and Battles!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The gang tried to forget about the mysteriously short battle with the mysterious Mimic. As evidenced by the shouts and screams from the mansion, they were doing a great job.  
  
"I HATE THAT STARCHILD!!!!!!!"  
  
"OWWWWWWWCH!!!!!"  
  
"WHO PULLED MY TAIL!?!?"  
  
"WHERE'S THE SCOTCH?! OH GOD, I CAN'T FIND THE SCOTCH!!!!"  
  
"HELP ME!!!"  
  
"MOMMY!!!"  
  
"RAZOR, DON'T BLAST HIM WITH YOUR GUITAR!!! I MEAN IT!!!!"  
  
"CLINT, YOU JERK!!!!"  
  
"PUPPY!!!!!"  
  
"THOR!!!! OWWWW!!!! THAT HURTS!!!!"  
  
"THOU SHALT NEVER DISRESPECT MJOLNIR!!!!"  
  
"I'LL TEACH YOU TO MAKE FUN OF CANADA, YOU PUNK!!!!"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU PSYCHO!!!!"  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"OH GOD, I NEED A DRINK!!!!" While the shouts and screams happened, accompanied by the drunken singing of Hank, Tony, and Sean, Ace was showing Jamie some pictures.  
  
"And that's Alison and me in front of the Starlight, the old nightclub she and I saved." Ace pointed to a blond girl with a Farrah Fawcett-like hairdo, around 16, in the picture next to him. She was clad in a white t- shirt with a flower on it, blue bell-bottom jeans, a blue headband, and white wristbands. They both had big grins on their faces.  
  
"Does she have a manager?" Jamie wondered. "If she wants to make it big, she should give me a call."  
  
"I'll let her know next time I see her." Ace snickered. He showed another picture. It showed a Japanese 16-year-old boy with short black hair, clad in a red-and-white costume that had the rising sun on the chest, and an angry look on his face, as he tried to put his hand in front of the camera. His other arm cradled a weird-looking red half-mask that looked rather catlike. "That's Toshiro Yashida. In Japan, he's known as Sunfire, Japan's National Hero. According to him, there are other heroes there, but Sunfire was the first and most well-known. He gets very prickly around Americans. He don't hate other countries, he just thinks Japan's better than everybody else." Ace shrugged.  
  
"Man, I can imagine him and Fox sharing Canada jokes." Jamie shook his head. "You have a picture of John Proudstar?"  
  
"Yeah." Ace revealed another picture. This one was of a large, muscular 17- year-old Native American boy, with semi-long black hair, clad in blue jeans, a red flannel shirt, and cowboy boots. He wore a small chain with a bird pendant, a red headband, and traditional bracelet's around his wrist. The grinning Apache was holding a bow, a freshly killed rabbit, and he was standing in front of a mesa. "That's him. They call him Thunderbird because of his necklace. The guy is incredibly strong. He lifted my car and got it to a repair shop with his bare hands. I couldn't do that!" Ace gulped. "Luckily, he's not an angry fellow, although he does tend to charge into things."  
  
"So those guys are the friends you met, huh?" Jamie noted. "Interesting. Good thing the guys aren't looking for any new recruits anytime soon."  
  
"Yeah, they're too busy trying to blow each other up." Jamie quipped as an explosion and a scream was heard.  
  
"HELP ME!!!!!" Someone screamed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Virus's Lab)  
  
"Alright!" Virus used a ray device to close up an incision on the side of Mimic's head. "An odd metallic skin indeed. Anyway Doctor, how do you feel about it?" Virus chuckled at the state of the poor doctor. Dr. Rankin stood obediently by the table, hypnotized by the headband Virus had placed around his head. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Virus held up a remote control device. "Time to go Toad-hunting."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Shipwreck's House)  
  
Wanda was in her room, with a menorah. She lit one candle on it and said a small blessing. Craig happened to notice as he passed by. He teleported back to the Pit to get a Metallica shirt Lance borrowed from him. He raised a thin black eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Odd Christmas ritual, Wanda." Craig noted.  
  
"It's a Hanukkah tradition, Craig." Wanda said, getting up. "I don't celebrate Christmas. I'm Jewish. So is Pietro and Kitty." Craig scratched his head.  
  
"I've never heard of Hanukkah." Craig said.  
  
"It's a very old tradition." Wanda replied, picking up a dreidel. "Ever seen one of these?" Craig looked at the small top.  
  
"I've seen them around, but I don't know what they're called." Craig examined the tiny toy.  
  
"It's called a dreidel. Jewish kids play with them on Hanukkah. It's the only time of year we're allowed to play games of chance; to gamble." Wanda explained. She looked up at Craig. "You want to hear the story of Hanukkah?" Craig shrugged.  
  
"I don't have to pick up my shirt right away, so why not?" Darkstar sat down with Wanda.  
  
"Well, if I remember correctly, Hanukkah celebrates the rededication of the Temple of Jerusalem." Wanda remembered.  
  
"Huh?" Craig wondered.  
  
"Well, the Temple had to be rededicated because it was defiled by the King of Syria. Three years before, around the time of Christmas, the King, who had forbade Judaism, dedicated the Temple to the Greek God Zeus. Three years afterward, someone named Judas Maccabee recaptured Jerusalem. When he did, the Temple was purged and rededicated. The rededication ceremony lasted eight days." Wanda told the story. Craig nodded in understanding.  
  
"That would explain why Hanukkah and Christmas are celebrated at the same time." Craig noticed. "What about that candleholder over there?" Craig pointed at the menorah.  
  
"Well, the rededication ceremony lasted eight days." Wanda explained. "But only one day's worth of oil was found for the ceremony. However, that oil lasted miraculously for eight days. We celebrate this by lighting one candle on the menorah for each of the eight days."  
  
"But there are nine candles." Craig noticed.  
  
"We use the one in the center to light the others." Wanda told Craig. "Often, family is gathered for the holiday." Craig smirked.  
  
"Your family would be too busy fighting to celebrate. Why isn't Pietro with you?" Wanda shrugged.  
  
"Who knows where that goofball went to?" Wanda sighed. She heard her phone ring. "Hello? Oh God, you're kidding. Craig, listen!" Craig took the phone and listened.  
  
"So let me get this straight, Pietro. Sean gave Tony and Hank Irish whiskey and now they're all prancing around in green. I see. They're happy leprechauns. Oh brother." Craig slammed down the phone. "The Mansion's full of morons."  
  
"Yeah." Wanda agreed. "Want me to show you how to play with a dreidel?" Craig thought about it for a second.  
  
"I am kinda curious." Craig admitted as he sat with Wanda.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Xavier Institute)  
  
In the woods outside the Xavier Institute, one could find Toad meditating happily. He sat cross-legged on a clear part of the forest floor, letting his mind drift. He heard a rustling.  
  
"Hello?" Todd opened his yellow eyes and looked around. "Althea?" Another rustle was heard. "Ha ha, Al." A louder rustling was heard. "Okay babe, this isn't really funny anymore." He backed into a bush, and then he heard a sound, like a tiny gleaming noise. A green-and-red blur leapt out of nowhere and knocked Todd backward. The Toad opened his eyes. "The Mimic!" The Mimic stood up to its full height. Its hair was a perfect imitation of Todd's. The orange part of its skin was now green, and its body was more toad-like. Todd noticed an odd gray device mounted on the Mimic's shoulder with a speaker on it.  
  
"Hello, Toad." Virus's voice resonated from the speaker. Todd glared.  
  
"Only you would interrupt a guy trying to become one with the universe." Todd glared.  
  
"You've gotten in the way of the love between me and Althea for the last time!" Virus screamed. Todd laughed.  
  
"Hey you know what they say, once you go frog, everyone else goes in the bog." Toad quipped. "I wouldn't know. I'm a toad." He revealed his fold-up staff from his pocket. Mimic cocked his head to the side slightly, then a staff appeared in his hand.  
  
"A modification I made." Virus said proudly. "Mimic can also now copy any special weapons that his adversary uses, like Captain America's shield, or Kid Razor's guitar."  
  
"Big deal." Todd shrugged. With a yell, he slashed at the Mimic with his staff, but the bio-droid blocked. "What?" Todd threw a couple more staff blows, but the Mimic was able to block them. "WHAT?!"  
  
"You dumb Toad." Virus laughed. "Mimic copied your powers, but he also copied your weapon, and all your intelligence. He's able to do any move you can do, because he got all your moves." Mimic fired a kick, but Todd dodged and laid a kick on the Mimic's head. The Toad smirked.  
  
"Can't improvise, huh?" Todd smirked. Mimic appeared to glare at the Misfit.  
  
Here we go! The Mimic is back for a rematch! Can Todd beat the Toadified Mimic? What more insanity will happen? Find out in the next chapter! 


	6. A little bit of Madness and another Figh...

Christmas Chaos!  
  
To Kage-robot-of-darkness: Yeah, I get the joke. I've seen Dragonball and DBZ. I'm also checking out GT. Here's some more for you!  
  
To Wizard1: I dunno, I just thought it'd be appropriate for the Evo Dazzler to have Farrah hair. I'm glad you liked the Hanukkah scene. Most Christmases do have battle royals. I wanted to Evo-tize the first Thunderbird because no one else has (And he deserves a decent lifespan. I mean, in the comics, poor John Proudstar died during his second mission!). Also, I don't think anyone has created an Evo-verse version of Sunfire. I figured I'd bring in the Solar Samurai to be unique.  
  
To Red Witch: Don't worry, Virus will get his. As for Mimic, who knows.  
  
To Aaron: Thanks a lot for the info! Appreciate it! I'll see what I can do! I'm glad you liked the bit about Monet's risqué letters to Ace. (Emma: I've tried to stop her, but I can't! I give up!) I like your idea, but I'm afraid it might end up becoming too risqué and I'll get my butt kicked out of here!  
  
To Sparky Genocide: Wow! You have some great ideas for the Evo Sauron, Vanisher, and Carmella Unuscione. As for your version of Evo Dazzler, I think you were inspired by the Ultimate X-Men version of her. In the Ultimate Universe, Dazzler is a punk rocker. I based my Evo Dazzler on the original.  
  
To Witch-Uk: Glad to hear from you again! It's been a while! Wanda and Pietro are Jewish in the comics, so I figured it'd be appropriate for them to celebrate Hanukkah. Since Craig has a bit of a crush on Wanda, I thought he'd end up being interested in Hanukkah.  
  
To torque: Well, the Mimic in the comics is different from the Mimic in this story. The Mimic in this story is a half-living, half-mechanical robot. The Mimic in the comics was an arrogant man named Calvin Rankin, the son of Dr. Ronald Rankin, and the first non-mutant in the X-Men. He got his powers of mimicry as a kid when he accidentally breathed in a chemical in his father's laboratory. How did he blackmail the X-Men? Well, he once sat next to Jean Grey one day, back when she was known as Marvel Girl, and found himself mimicking her mental powers and he realized she was one of the X-Men. He threatened to reveal the team's identities unless he was allowed to join them. He later got kicked out because the Mimic was an arrogant jerk. That's the comic version of Mimic.  
  
Chapter 6: A little bit of Madness and another Fight!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Where's Pietro, Wanda and Kitty?" Fox wondered as he searched the halls of the Mansion. Jake saw him as he was hiding from Jennifer.  
  
"They went to the Temple downtown." Jake told him in a whisper. "They celebrate Hanukkah."  
  
"Whatever." Fox shrugged. "I just about to give the Scarlet Witch a date with yours truly."  
  
"Dude, she'd hex you from here to Timbuktu." Jake sighed.  
  
"Why are you hiding in the closet?" Jason asked with a snicker.  
  
"Not so loud! Jennifer's on the prowl and she's got mistletoe!" Jake said. He heard something. "Aw no!" He slammed the door.  
  
"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...Where arrrrrrrrrrre you???????" The She-Hulk sang out, looking around. Fox waved, then pointed to the closet and ran off. Jenny ran inside.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!" Jake screamed. Meanwhile, at the fountain outside, Tigra and Bobby were discussing Christmas presents. Well, Tigra was clapping happily at a trick that he did.  
  
"Do it again! Do it again! Do it again!" Tigra squealed, clapping. With a sigh, Bobby fired an ice beam from his hand and created a statue of a ballerina. "Yaaaaaaayyyyyyy!!!!"  
  
"Okay, Tigra. Why'd you ask me to do those ice tricks?" Iceman grumbled. Greer fidgeted.  
  
"Well, I need your help getting a gift for the other Avengers." Greer admitted. "This is my first Christmas with the team, and I figured that I should get some gifts for them." Bobby thought about it for a sec.  
  
"Well, what do they like?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Well..." Greer fidgeted nervously. "Razor likes himself and rock, Jenny likes style and games, Thor is obsessed with warfare, Clint's a bit of a perv, I don't really know about Cap, but he does hold a slight interest in very old music. Uhm, Wasp and Ant-Man are very rich and they own lots of nice things. Uhm, Tony drinks and sings a lot." Greer fidgeted some more. Bobby thought about it.  
  
"Video games. Get 'em video games." Bobby shrugged. Greer fidgeted some more, playing with her long orange hair.  
  
"Okay. Thanks Bobby!" Greer gave Iceman a hug, and then pounced away. "La la la la la la la laaaaaaaa..." Iceman scratched his head.  
  
"That girl's an airhead." Bobby chuckled to himself. "A walking Japanese- animated airhead."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Todd?" Althea and Captain America searched around the woods. "Toddles? Baby? Where are you?"  
  
"Are you sure he went into the woods?" Cap asked Althea.  
  
"Yeah. He went out here to meditate." Althea said. "Lance and Pietro laugh, but Todd takes it very seriously. He loves doing the training. He's even started watching Bruce Lee movies to pick up some "Tips from the Master"." Althea giggled. "He's such a cutie pie."  
  
"If you say so." Cap rolled his eyes. "Are you sure he went out here?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure! What the--?" Something flew over the heads of Steve Rogers and Althea Delgato. It was the Toad, and he looked like he got roughed up three ways over. "TODDLES!!!" Todd landed on a tree  
  
"Son, are you alright?!" Cap and Althea helped Todd up to his feet.  
  
"M-m-mi-mi-Mimic." Todd murmured. The Mimic showed its "face", complete with Toad-like look. Al and Cap glared at the Mimic.  
  
"'Ello Al, my beloved." Virus's voice came from Mimic's shoulder-mounted speaker. "Captain. Allow the mimic to make your acquaintance." Mimic's eyes flashed. Alongside his staff, Mimic now held a shield just like Cap's. A pair of tiny wings, like the ones on Cap's costume, appeared on the sides of his head. Mimic's arms turned blue and muscular, with red-and-white stripes at the elbows.  
  
"So, your friend can copy attacks? Let's see." Cap threw his shield. Mimic threw his own shield in the exact same way Cap did. Mimic's shield hit Cap's, causing both shields to return to their owners. "Hm. Interesting."  
  
"What do you want, Virus?" Althea snarled.  
  
"Besides you snuggling up next to me on the beach in Tahiti, nothing much." Virus laughed.  
  
"That'll never happen, Virus!" Al growled. She and Cap charged. Mimic's eyes flashed, and the dirty blonde hair at the back of his head grew longer and turned black with electric blue streaks. "What?" Mimic used his staff to knock Althea aside, and his shield to knock Cap out. "Cap!" Althea tried to fight, but Mimic was too precise, and he had two weapons. He managed to knock Althea out!  
  
"Sorry baby, but this is for yer own good." Virus said. Mimic took out an ambushing Todd with a sucker punch. Mimic picked up Althea and slung her over his shoulder. "Now you need a flyer, Mimic." Virus said. Mimic noticed Wasp lounging nearby. "Perfect." Mimic activated his power, and a pair of insect-like wings sprouted from his back, and his head turned pink. "Get out of here!" Mimic flew into the air, only to get shot down.  
  
"Gotcha!" Kid Razor grinned. Razor had blasted Mimic with a Power of Rock beam. The Mimic fell to earth.  
  
"Of all the bloody!!!" Virus roared. Pietro caught Althea before she hit the ground.  
  
"I got her!" Pietro zipped to Logan and placed her in his arms. "I'll get Toad!"  
  
"Be careful!" Storm warned. "We have no idea how many powers that thing can handle at once!"  
  
"Oh, it can handle any amount." Virus cackled as Mimic got up.  
  
Oh man! Here comes the big one! Can our heroes defeat the mysterious Mimic? What of Dr. Rankin? Will it be a great holiday season for our heroes? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!! 


	7. Gathering of Allies!

Christmas Chaos!  
  
To Kage-robot-of-darkness: Perhaps. Keep on reading!  
  
To torque: Virus made more than one modification to Mimic. Speaking of Virus, you wish to know more about him, huh? Well, he's a British mutant who made his debut in "Airtight's Creation". He originally had the power to enter and possess any electronic device, hence his codename of Virus. In "Hollywood Hijinks", he revealed his real name: Vincent James. In that story, his mutation grew, also blessing him with an inventing power like Forge's. It's unknown why he has a thing for Althea, but he's obsessed with her, and he dreams of winning her. He believes the only way to make Althea love him is to kill Todd Tolensky.  
  
To Red Witch: Tell Althea she gets to pound Virus.  
  
To Wizard1: I have seen the Honeymooners. Tigra isn't really an airhead. It's a possibility that the same accident that made Greer Nelson into Tigra also affected her brain. (Iceman: WHERE IS WIZARD1?!?! HE GONNA DIE!!!!)  
  
To Sparky Genocide: I certainly see where'd you get that idea.  
  
To Raliena: Alright! Glad to hear from you again! Keep on reading!  
  
Chapter 7: Gathering of Allies!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The combined forces of the X-Men, Misfits, and Avengers were great. Together, they were able to thwart Mojo, stop a batch of evil mutated turkeys, even go ten rounds with an evil dragon. However, even they seemed to be powerless against the bio-droid known as the Mimic. With a seemingly never-ending capacity, Mimic was able to copy the powers of all the heroes.  
  
"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!" Rogue screamed as she went down, thanks to Mimic using her own powers on her! Virus, the mutant Dreadnok who used the speakerbox mounted on Mimic's shoulder to interface the robot, laughed. Virus had the powers of invention and the ability to physically possess electronic devices. However, the Mimic contained DNA as well as microchips, making it very difficult for him to possess and take control of the bio- droid. Virus created the speakerbox device to help him control the robot, and to speak, considering the fact that the Mimic had no vocal chords or anything that'll allow him to talk.  
  
"Go ahead! Keep trying to beat me!" Virus cackled as he called upon John's pyrokinesis to turn John's flame blasts back against him, then smacked Thor with a hammer just like the one belonging to the Thunder God. "I got all your powers, knowledge, and abilities! I am unstoppable as the Mimic!"  
  
"Ace!" Trinity floated to Ace, Quinn carrying five metal headbands. Wildstar was sprawled out on a tree. "Remember those friends of yours?"  
  
"Toshi, Alison, Proudstar, and Kyle. Yeah." Ace nodded as he got up.  
  
"I think we'll need their help." Brittany said. "These collars should be able to prevent the Mimic from copying their powers."  
  
"I dunno." Ace took the collars. "I'll have to call in my favor towards Sunfire and Alison never really used her powers to fight. Proudstar and Kyle would gladly jump in though." He thought about it for a second. "Alright. I'll see what I can do." He heard a scream as Banshee was blasted by Mimic's sonic blasts. "I just hope they can keep Mimic and Virus busy for a while." Ace leapt to his car, and sped down the road. He quickly punched in the first stop on his trip. "Tokyo-a-go-go, baby!" Using Trinity's modifications, Ace hit 88 mph, and he and his car disappeared in a flash of blue light.  
  
"Where'd Ace go YIPE!!!" Theresa screamed at Trinity. She ducked when her father nearly flew into her, disoriented.  
  
"Sorry, honey." Sean groaned, clutching his head.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Tokyo, Japan)  
  
Ace stood on the top of a skyscraper in Tokyo, his car right behind him.  
  
"C'mon, Toshi. Where the yes!" Ace whooped as he saw what looked like a bullet made of flames in the sky. "Toshi! TOSHIIIIIIIII!!! HEY!!!! DUDE!!!!!" The Solar Samurai, known as Sunfire, heard the calls. He saw Ace jump up and down, flailing his arms up and down rather comically, screaming. The teenage Japanese hero grumbled and cursed in his native tongue.  
  
{Of all people, why this gaijin?} Sunfire growled as he flew towards Ace. He landed on the skyscraper, his red cat-like half-mask not concealing the anger in his eyes and jaw. "Why are you here, Wildstar?"  
  
"Good to see you again, my friend." Ace grinned.  
  
"We are not friends, American. We were merely allies." Toshi grumbled. "Our alliance ended when we defeated that cyber-ninja."  
  
"Don't you remember?" Ace smirked, crossing his arms, leaning back against his car. "I saved your life. Your honor dictates that you owe me a favor." Ace laughed. Sunfire growled. "I need your help." Ace knew that no matter how hot-tempered Japan's National Hero was, he always stuck to his honor. The Japanese teen gave up with a sigh. He took off his mask, revealing his teenage face. Ace noticed that Toshi had let his short black hair grow out a little bit. "You let your hair grow out a bit. Looks good."  
  
"And I suppose you have come to collect." The Japanese teen groaned.  
  
"Yeah." Ace replied. "I need your help." Ace explained the whole Mimic thing. Toshi mulled it over for a second.  
  
"Fine. I will help you. But after this, we are even." Sunfire warned. "After this, never ask for my help again."  
  
"Fine." Ace shrugged. "Here." He threw a headband to Toshi. Sunfire looked at the device in a puzzled manner. "Put it on under your mask. It'll prevent Mimic from copying your powers." He opened up his car door. "Come on in to Ace's magic car. I gotta pick up a couple more friends of mine."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Starlight Club, Los Angeles, California)  
  
A blond teenage girl sat in a dressing room of the club. Her hair was like Farrah Fawcett, and she was clad in a white V-neck jumpsuit that left her shoulders and arms bare. Her jumpsuit had blue stripes at the sides, and she had painted blue shapes around her eyes. Around her neck was a thin gold necklace. A man peeked into the room.  
  
"Miss Blaire, there are two guys in funny costumes here to see you. Should I let them in?" The girl turned around.  
  
"What do they look like?" She asked.  
  
"One's Wildstar, the other's this kid in a Japanese flag costume." The man replied.  
  
"They're okay." Alison Blaire waved. "Let them in, please." The man ushered Wildstar and Sunfire in. He closed the door. "Ace! Hi!" She ran to Ace and hugged him. She smiled at Toshi. "You must be Toshiro Yashida. I'm Alison Blaire. Ace has told me about you." Alison bowed. Toshi's masked face was like stone, but he bowed respectfully.  
  
"Ali, I need some help." Ace said. He told Alison the Mimic story. Alison nodded.  
  
"I dunno." She said. "I never really used my powers to actually fight any bad guys. Just as part of my act."  
  
"Sunfire and I are warriors." Ace reminded. "You can keep him blinded. Here, put this on." Ace handed Alison a headband. "This'll prevent Mimic from copying you."  
  
"I'll help any way I can." Alison said. She then realized something. "Can I bring a friend? He's a mutant, too. I met him a week ago. His powers will be a big help."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Arizona)  
  
A large, muscular 17-year-old Apache boy sat cross-legged in front of a fire. Behind him was a mesa. He was clad in a blue costume with a red bird- like design on the chest and legs. He had a gold belt with a gold thunderbird-shaped buckle around his waist, and gold bands around his wrist. His costume had short sleeves with red fringe at the sleeve ends, and blue boots with red fringe on them. His costume was completed by a red eyemask, a red headband with two white-and-red feathers attached to the back, and a small hatchet with feathers like the one on his headband attached to it. The boy smiled.  
  
"The Great Spirit told me you would be here." He said with a smile as he got up and opened his masked eyes. Ace, Alison, Toshi, and a fourth person approached him. The fourth person was a sleek-bodied African-American teen with a big grin, and cornrow braids that reached down to just between his shoulders. He was clad in a black hig-collared bodysuit with silver forearm bands, a silver lightning bolt on the chest, and silver boots. His costume was completed by a backward black baseball cap. "Good to meet you again, Ace."  
  
"John Proudstar, this is Toshi Yashida, Alison Blaire, and...uhm..." Ace tried to remember the name of the black teen.  
  
"Terrell Mason." The African-American teen grinned, shaking John's hand. "I got speed, brother!"  
  
"Terry's a friend of mine." Alison explained. "He's got superhuman speed." (A/N: I could use some ideas for Terrell's codename)  
  
"Ace mentioned you to me." Proudstar nodded. "Why have you returned to Arizona, Ace?"  
  
"Well, it's like this..." Ace explained the Mimic thing to the Apache. "I hope your strength and endurance will be a help."  
  
"A warrior never backs down from a challenge." The Apache smiled. "I shall join you."  
  
"Alright!" Ace whooped. "Here, you'll need this to protect yourself from Mimic's powers." Ace gave Proudstar a metal headband. John put it on under his red headband. "Now for one last stop."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Boston, Massachusetts)  
  
"HAHA!!! YEAH!!! IF YA SMELL-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LOWWWWW!!!!!!! WHAT THE THUNDERBOLT...IS COOKIN'!" A Boston-accented voice hooted happily. It belonged to a 13-year old boy with blue eyes and wild brown collar-length hair. He was clad in a blue bodysuit with yellow lightning bolts on the legs, around the waist, and one on the chest. His boots were yellow, and he wore a black leather jacket with blue sleeves. The sleeves had a yellow lightning-bolt stripe down the sides. His costume was completed by a pair of blue Bret Hart-esque shades on his head, and black biker gloves. His name was Kyle Wildfire. He was Jake's younger brother, and a mutant. His powers of electro-generation, flight and electrokinesis earned him the codename Thunderbolt. After defeating the Hellions, Kyle made a costume and decided to become Boston's first superhero, modeling his Thunderbolt persona after his favorite wrestler, the Rock. After busting a bad guy, Kyle decided to hit the local arcade, playing a WrestleMania game. "Alright! I busted up a gang, and now I whooped Chris Jericho! Alright! This day is gonna be great! Yesssss! Now I'm comin' after you, Orton!"  
  
"Hey Kyle!" A familiar voice called. Kyle turned, and saw Ace and his friends at the arcade entrance. "Ace Starr? Do the Thunderbolt's eyes dare deceive him?"  
  
"Hey Kyle." Ace grinned. "These are the guys I told you about: Toshi, John Proudstar, Alison, and that's her friend Terrell."  
  
"Call me Terry, little man." The African-American teen grinned.  
  
"I'm Kyle Wildfire, third generation of the Wildfire Wrestling Dynasty. They call me Thunderbolt." He grinned. "I'm the man!"  
  
"Uh-huh." Toshi groaned.  
  
"Listen up, Kyle." Ace told Thunderbolt. Wildstar explained the Mimic crisis, and gave him the last headband to wear.  
  
"Big bro in trouble? I'm there! Let the butt-whomping begin!" Kyle hollered.  
  
"Hey kid, shaddap!" The arcade owner snapped.  
  
Well, looks like Ace Starr has assembled himself quite a bunch of mutants to help! Can they defeat Mimic? Will a new team be formed? How will the X- Men, Avengers, and Misfits react? Find out in the next exciting chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 


	8. Assault on the Mimic!

Christmas Chaos!  
  
To Red Witch: The butt-kicking, she begins!  
  
To torque: Thanks for the codename suggestion! Keep on reading!  
  
To MCM: I have read about it, but I don't really need to bring in Tetsukaeru! I want to see what Althea's Destiny Stone form looks like.  
  
To Wizard1: Believe it or not, that was not the whole roster! I'm adding a couple more to the team. Terrell does have a headband, because super speed is not his only power. Thanks for the codename suggestion. I liked Velocity.  
  
To Aaron: Thanks for the codename ideas. I have chosen one and it will be revealed here. As for James "Warpath" Proudstar? I may introduce him down the line. Who knows?  
  
Chapter 8: Assault on the Mimic!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Most of the X-Men, Misfits, and Avengers were downed. The only ones left standing were Theresa, clad in a green-and-yellow costume that looked like her father's, X23, and Wolfsbane. Theresa was dodging Mimic's optic blasts, Wolfsbane was trying to avoid getting crushed by a fire hammer, and X23 was trying to slash the Mimic open, but it copied Blob's invulnerability.  
  
"What a first Christmas this turned out to be." X23 grumbled as she dodged a sonic blast Mimic copied from Banshee.  
  
"I hear ye." Theresa groaned. "Hey!" She dodged a sonic blast. "Now that's just plain insulting!"  
  
"IF YA SMELLLLLLL-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LOWWWWWW!!!!!! WHAT THE THUNDERBOLT...IS COOKIN'!!!!!" A Boston-accented voice, not belonging to Jake, hooted loudly.  
  
"Oh no." Jake moaned. "Kyle. What's he doing here?"  
  
"Who?" Jen asked.  
  
"My little brother." Jake groaned. "He's got such a big mouth."  
  
"What the--?" Mimic, Theresa, Rahne, and X23 looked up. Flying over them in a field of electricity was Kyle Wildfire, the Thunderbolt.  
  
{Who is that?} Rahne thought.  
  
"Smells a little like Jake. Possible relation." X23 surmised.  
  
"He's my goofy kid brother." Jake said.  
  
"So, the power of two Wildfires? Alright! Mimic, you know what to do!" Virus whooped. Mimic's eyes flashed, but nothing happened. "What's wrong? Whaddaya mean ya can't copy him or his powers?"  
  
"Thank my headband." Kyle grinned. "It prevents you from copying the greatness that is the Thunderbolt, jabroni!" He landed in front of the bio- droid. "What is your name?"  
  
"They call me..." Virus began.  
  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!!!!!!!!!!" Kyle roared in Mimic's face, interrupting Virus.  
  
"I guess it's time to give this whelp a spankin'!" Virus snickered. "YIIIIIIII!!!!!" Kyle blasted the Mimic with a thunder shock, knocking the bio-droid into a tree.  
  
"Man, that was easy!" Kyle laughed. "Even the Hellions put up a better fight! And they were wimps YIIIII!!!!!!" Kyle got thrown by a TK attack.  
  
"Kyle!" Jake screamed.  
  
"I got 'im!" Terrell Mason, codenamed Velocity, raced into the scene, and caught Thunderbolt.  
  
"Thanks, man." Kyle said.  
  
"No problem, bro." Velocity grinned. "Who's that sucka?" He pointed at Mimic.  
  
"Don't know, don't matter, and don't care." Kyle and Terry approached the downed bio-droid.  
  
"Surprise, boys!" Mimic jumped to its feet and punched them both. The combo Dreadnok/bio-droid turned and saw Dazzler.  
  
"Hi!" Ali grinned. "I'm Dazzler! Let me light up your day!" She closed her eyes, and clapped her hands together. A big flash of light erupted from her hands, and Virus screamed.  
  
"I CAN'T @#$%^*!!! BLOODY SEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mimic covered its eyes and staggered around. "Why doesn't Mimic's powers work!?! None of these guys are being copied!!" Theresa flew up and nailed the Mimic with a sonic blast.  
  
"Not so tough, are ye?" Theresa grinned. Wildstar and Thunderbird showed up next.  
  
"Your powers of mimicry are useless!" Thunderbird proclaimed. "Now I will show you the might of the Apache!" The Native American nailed Mimic with a powerful uppercut, knocking him into the air. Ace gave him a blast of claw energy.  
  
"AAAAAAGH!!! What is going on here YIIIIIIIIIOWWWW!!!!!!" Virus screamed as he got nailed with a flame blast. A flying Sunfire sneered at the robot.  
  
"Pathetic! All the powers of those gaijins and you cannot handle one flame blast." Toshi threw a fireball in the face of the bio-droid. Mimic was stopped in mid air by a sudden tornado, created by Velocity.  
  
"Never met an aerokinetic, huh?" Velocity laughed.  
  
"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!!!" Virus roared. He used Storm's weather powers to weaken Sunfire. He used Jean's TK to throw around Wildstar, Dazzler, Thunderbird, Velocity, Thunderbolt, Theresa, X23, and Wolfsbane.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Kyle created a chain of lightning. "Try this on for size!" He threw the chain, and it wrapped around Mimic's neck.  
  
"You! Blind that thing again!" Theresa ordered Dazzler.  
  
"Right!" Ali blinded Mimic like last time.  
  
"Get the speakerbox off 'im!" Wolfsbane said as she changed back. "That might stop 'im!" The nine gathered.  
  
"All I need is one clean shot with my hatchet, and it is removed." Thunderbird told the others. Even though these kids barely knew each other, they seemed to work well together. Theresa nodded.  
  
"Okay. The rest of us will keep him distracted." Theresa planned. "Uhm..."  
  
"How about I use my light powers and Velocity use his powers to keep him disoriented?" Ali suggested. Theresa nodded.  
  
"Ace and I will engage him up close." X23 said. "Our healing factors will let us withstand anything he throws at us." Theresa liked that idea.  
  
"Sunfire and I'll blast the jabroni!" Thunderbolt grinned. "I'll teach him to respect mah authoritah!"  
  
"Okay, I'll join you guys on that." Theresa agreed. "Wolfsbane, you help everyone into the Mansion and watch over them." Rahne nodded. "Okay, any objections to the plan?"  
  
"None, sista!" Velocity grinned.  
  
"I find the plan acceptable." Sunfire nodded.  
  
"Okay." Theresa held her hand out. The others placed theirs with hers. "Let's do this!" They broke their huddle, and got ready.  
  
"You ready, Ace?" Wolfsbane asked.  
  
"I'm a Starr. I'm always ready, babe." Ace winked.  
  
The plan's been made, and the new team is ready to fight! Can this rag-tag, diverse group of mutants defeat the Mimic? Will more insanity happen because of this? Will the heroes ever get back to Christmas? Find out in the next exciting chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 


	9. Mimic's Defeat and a New Team is Born!

Christmas Chaos!  
  
To Red Witch: Well, here's some more madness for you! I can hardly wait to see your fic with Jesse in it. I was planning to have him be the adult mentor of the West Coast Misfits with the code name of Reflector, but I'll see I might have to change my plans. Hoo boy, what did I do?  
  
To Wizard1: I thought Velocity fit Terrell best. I thought the power to control air and wind would be an appropriate second power for a speedster. Yep, you got the roster down: Siryn, Wolfsbane (If Moira gives the OK), Wildstar, X23 (Who I plan to give a new codename to later on), Dazzler, Thunderbird (Who will NOT DIE), Velocity, Sunfire, and Thunderbolt. I intended the brothers to be different personality-wise. I thought it would be funny for the shy Jake to put up with a bigmouth kid brother. Kyle's more of the cocky loud tough guy type. The kid can fight.  
  
To Kage-robot-of-darkness: Here's another sweeeeeeeeeeet chappie for you!  
  
To Sparky Genocide: Well, Virus is controlling the Mimic right now by using his powers of interfacing. I think the new Misfit "team" has to exorcise the Mimic to free it. But I like the idea with Virus and the Baroness. In fact, I got an idea...  
  
To Raliena: Glad you like the chapter! Keep on reading!  
  
To Aaron: Thunderbolt's personality was partially inspired by my kid sister. She's got a bit of a big mouth herself.  
  
Chapter 9: Mimic's Defeat and A New Team is Born!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ace and X23 charged the Mimic, claws out and glowing. Mimic cocked it head.  
  
"Oh please!" Virus laughed from the Mimic's shoulder-mounted speakerbox. "You are joking!" Mimic called upon Colossus's powers, sheathing himself in organic steel. With one fist each, Mimic punched out the two ferals. "Now that's a laugh AAAAAAGHHHHH!!!!!" Mimic's metal body was assaulted by a blast of flame from Sunfire and a thunder blast from Thunderbolt.  
  
"Hey jabroni!" Kyle whooped loudly. "Don't you know metal conducts heat and electricity? Sunny and I were hoping you'd do that, you walking copy machine!"  
  
"Don't call me Sunny." Sunfire glared at Kyle, keeping his flames up.  
  
"Whatever, dude." Kyle snickered. Mimic suffered another assault thanks to Theresa. She swooped down, firing a sonic blast from her mouth at Mimic. The bio-droid clutched the sides of its head and struggled to avoid either melting or overloading. Meanwhile, Thunderbird climbed onto the roof of the Mansion, and waited for a clear shot, hatchet in hand.  
  
{Great Spirit, protect my allies...} The Apache mutant mentally prayed as he watched his "teammates" actually face the Mimic.  
  
"AAHHH THAT'S IT!!!!" Virus roared. Mimic fired up a telekinetic bubble that blocked the three mutant attacks. He decided to use Pyro's power next, on Sunfire.  
  
"Yashida!" Kyle called. Before the flames could reach Sunfire, a blue of blue and silver seemed to run through the Japanese mutant, knocking him away from the flames. It was Wildstar.  
  
"Och, the Blob is heavy." Wolfsbane groaned as she helped up a woozy Fred. "Is he sure his X-Gene made him this big?"  
  
"Mrfr Grfr." Blob muttered woozily.  
  
"Hey yo, Copy-boy!" Velocity taunted. Mimic turned. "Come get you some, you leftover pile of microchips! Your mama's so dumb, when she was a kid, she thought the F on a test stood for Fantastic!"  
  
"I really hate him! Get him, Mimic!" Virus roared. Mimic used Pietro's speed, charging toward the African-American mutant. Terrell smirked, and used his speed to run off, forcing the orange-and-red bio-droid to give chase.  
  
"Man, Ace told me you some kinda genius, Virus!" Terrell laughed. "I didn't know they made dumb geniuses!"  
  
"I'm going to rip your head off!" Virus roared.  
  
"Yo Kyle! Get ready!" Terrell called as he rounded a corner. Kyle created a steel chair out of electricity.  
  
"Time to do some jabroni-beatin'!" Kyle grinned. "Yeah!" He threw the chair into the face of the Mimic, then hit him with a Van Daminator. "That steel chair does wonders for your looks, dude. Siryn!" Kyle waved up, then got out of the way. Theresa swooped down and let loose another vocal blast. Ace helped with his claw beams, Sunfire added a fire blast, and Kyle brought the thunder. Velocity created a tornado around the Mimic, to help hold him in place. X23 and Wolfsbane watched.  
  
"Do ye think we should help?" Rahne asked the Wolverine clone.  
  
"Help the others recover." X23 nodded. She looked up at Thunderbird and nodded. The Apache noticed and gave a nod. The feral clone raced to the captured Mimic and charged. She leapt over the small tornado, did a flip, than tried to slash her claws into the speakerbox. Mimic noticed and used his TK to knock Jean away. Thunderbird raised his hatchet.  
  
"May my aim be true!" The Apache teen said to himself as he threw the hatchet. The small axe whistled through the air, and it hit its mark thanks to X23's distraction. With a CRASHHH, the hatched smashed the speakerbox right off the Mimic's shoulder.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Virus screamed. Everyone cut their attacks. The Mimic's eyes turned black, reset, then collapsed. Virus jumped out of the broken remains of the speakerbox, clutching his head.  
  
"That bloody Cherokee!" Virus roared.  
  
"I am an Apache!" Thunderbird hollered as he came down the wall.  
  
"I don't know who you clowns are, but I will return! And I will get my beloved!"  
  
"Oh have we got a gift for you!" Althea and Todd ran to Virus. And started pounding every square inch of his body. "Merry Christmas, Virus!" Wanda walked calmly to the beating.  
  
"Hang on a second." She said. Al and Todd stopped beating. Wanda nailed Virus with a kick to the groin. "Happy Hanukkah!"  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Virus screamed as the beating continued. "WHYYYYYY?!?! WHY DOESN'T SHE LOVE MEEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!" Craig gained an evil grin when he saw Sean, Tony, and Beast get up.  
  
"Hey guys!" Craig called to the three leprechauns. "Virus said that Ireland sucks!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" The three roared. They raced towards Virus and gave him a beating of their own.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Virus screamed. With one mighty punch, Iron Man sent Virus flying.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Cobra HQ)  
  
The Baroness has having a shower in her room when she heard a CRASH!!!  
  
"Vat?" She said to herself, then she peeked out the curtain. Virus had crashed through the wall. The disoriented mutant the pulled the curtain back when trying to steady himself.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The Baroness screamed bloody murder. Virus got shocked back to reality.  
  
"What whoa..." Virus gawked. Several seconds later, one could spot a crying Virus being chased by a towel-wearing Baroness, holding a big monkey wrench.  
  
"Come back here so I can pound you, you perverted nerd!" The Baroness shouted.  
  
"Whyyyyy?!" A teary-eyed Virus whined. "All I wanted was Althea for Christmas. Why me?! What'd I do?" He passed by a depressed Zanya.  
  
"He's not the only one who wants something for Christmas." She sighed longingly, looking at a picture of Starchild.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(The X-Mansion)  
  
The X-Men, Misfits, and Avengers welcomed the new mutants to the Christmas celebration, despite the fact that Sunfire and Thunderbird did not celebrate Christmas. The kids all got to know each other, and drive each other crazy. Jake noticed Razor wrap up an object, and put a tag that said on it: "TO: Jubilee. From: Razor" on it.  
  
"I thought you hated that Jubilee girl." Jake said in puzzlement. Razor stared at the present for a minute before he sighed.  
  
"The Kid of Rock doesn't really hate her. She just drives me nuts at times. I remember during the big Halloween party. She made me take her to the ice cream parlor in town." Jake laughed.  
  
"Reminds me of Jennifer. I think there's something in the air here." Jake snickered. "Y'know, I heard that Wasp is considering adding Jubilee to the Avengers' roster." Razor's eyes widened.  
  
"Aw heck naw!" Razor ran off. "Wasp! Where are you! Wasp!" Jake snickered.  
  
"Gets 'im every time!" Jake laughed. He looked at what Razor was wrapping. "Oh she will love that." He then noticed mistletoe over his head. He turned around and saw an evilly-grinning Jennifer. "Aw no."  
  
"Kissy time!" Jenny grinned.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Jake ran away. Meanwhile, Theresa, Ace, X23, Rahne, and the allies Ace had gathered were talking.  
  
"A team?" Toshi said in disbelief. "You want us to form a new team?"  
  
"Yeah." Ace grinned. "That's the idea."  
  
"I like it." Ali nodded with a smile. "Theresa can lead. She's the best qualified."  
  
"Well, me father was in Interpol." Theresa grinned.  
  
"This sounds interesting." Thunderbird admitted. "Count me in."  
  
"Yo, I love it! I'm in!" Terrell grinned.  
  
"Well, if me mum gives the okay." Wolfsbane sighed.  
  
"Hmm. I'll give it a try." X23 said. Sunfire sneered.  
  
"Forget it." He said. "I will not join a team full of gaijins!"  
  
"What's a gaijin?" Dazzler scratched her head.  
  
"'Gaijin' means 'Westerner' in Japanese." Ace explained.  
  
"I am the living representative of everything great about Japan!" Sunfire snapped. "I will not bow to a bunch of Americans!"  
  
"Hello, I'm Irish." Theresa waved.  
  
"And I'm Scottish." Rahne added.  
  
"And X23 is Canadian." Ace added.  
  
"What makes you say that?" X23 asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well, you were cloned from Logan, and he's Canadian. Therefore, you're Canadian." Ace explained. X23 thought about it for a second.  
  
"I guess you have a point." She admitted.  
  
"I still refuse." Sunfire crossed his arms. Ace grinned evilly.  
  
"You owe me a favor." Ace said. Toshi glared.  
  
"I thought we were even." Toshi said.  
  
"We were. Until I saved you from the flames Mimic tried to fry you with. I saved your life, and now you owe me a favor again." Ace laughed. Sunfire seethed.  
  
"What?!" Toshi growled. He then realized what Ace was talking about. "You are right. You did save my life. I do owe you a favor."  
  
"I ask you to join with us." Ace said. "Think about it. You could represent Japan." Sunfire appeared to be intrigued.  
  
"I'll...try it." Toshi agreed.  
  
"Now that we're a team, what should we call ourselves?" Thunderbolt wondered. The new team thought it over.  
  
"I got one." Paul approached the kids. "How about the West Coast Misfits?"  
  
"West Coast Misfits?" The team asked.  
  
"Yeah. Velocity, Wildstar, and Dazzler are all from LA. Thunderbird's from the Southwest. A few of you are from the west half of the United States." Paul explained.  
  
"It is catchy." Thunderbolt admitted.  
  
"I like the sound of it." Dazzler grinned.  
  
"I don't care." Toshi shrugged.  
  
"It's a name." Proudstar agreed.  
  
"We're a team." Theresa laughed.  
  
"Alright!" Rahne whooped.  
  
"I'll tell General Hawk about it!" Paul said excitedly.  
  
"Hey cuz, you do realize that if the X-Men find out, they're going to go nuts!" Ace laughed.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not." Paul shrugged, then ran off. "Wait until the others hear about this!"  
  
Well, we just witnessed the birth of the West Coast Misfits! What craziness will happen next? Will the celebration continue? How can this holiday season get any crazier? Finf out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 


	10. More Christmas Madness!

Christmas Chaos  
  
To Red Witch: Glad you like the Virus torture! And thanks for the info on Jesse! Who would've he'd be doing that now. I hope my plans involving him as the West Coast Misfits' mentor don't have to be changed. I wonder who Jesse is with.  
  
To Wizard1: Yup, the new team is born! Not bad for their first adventure, huh? I hope Moira lets Rahne join the team. She could use some action. Who knows with the X-Girls. I really don't know where I am going to situate the new West Coast Misfits, nor who's going to be their mentors. I like your drinking contest idea.  
  
To RogueFanKC: Oh, the X-Men are not going to take it well. I could use some suggestions for presents.  
  
To Raliena: I guess they'd go Russian or French.  
  
To Aaron: Glad you like the West Coast Misfits. I hope to get them a base in California.  
  
To Sparky Genocide: I'll see what I can do. Thanks for the ideas! Keep on reading!  
  
To Dylan Wiles: Well, the West Coast Misfit roster is a mix of Evo-tized comic and original characters. X23 comes from Evolution. In the comics, Sunfire and Thunderbird were in Xavier's second generation of X-Men. Sunfire quit after one mission, and Thunderbird died during his second. Siryn is the daughter of Banshee, another mutant from Xavier's 2nd incarnation of X-Men. She inherited his sonic powers. In my Evo-verse, I plan to keep Sunfire around, and to allow Thunderbird to live (That was met with much approval). I'll see if I can take a look at your stories. Dazzler appeared in the X-Men comics in the 80s. She was a singer with the power to convert sound to light. She used that power in her act.  
  
To JCKIDSMART: I'll see what I can do.  
  
To Kage-robot-of-darkness: Well, here a little moment for you.  
  
Chapter 10: More Christmas Madness!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Sunfire! Did you give them sake?!" Moira snapped at the Japanese mutant. She pointed at Tony, Hank, and Sean. The three were running around, screaming in Japanese, and swinging katanas while wearing Samurai armor. Sunfire snickered.  
  
"All I gave them was one shot each. Sake is very powerful stuff." Toshi snickered.  
  
"I liked 'em when they were Scotsmen." Foxfire grumbled. "Hey, you the new firemaker around here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, let's get something straight." Fox grinned. "I'm the one the girls want. Not you."  
  
"Actually, I am quite popular among girls in Japan." Sunfire smirked. "I was told about you. Loud, and very full of yourself." Meanwhile, the Misfits, except for Jake, Paul, Craig, and Wanda, were signing a song:  
  
Lance: Dashing through the snow  
  
Althea: On a stolen X-Mobile  
  
Fred: Crashing through Kelly's walls  
  
Misfits: Laughing all the way (Ha Ha Ha!)  
  
Pietro: Tales of bobtail ring  
  
Xi: Running Duncan over  
  
Todd: What fun it is to ride and sing  
  
Misfits: As we run ol' Baldy down! Oh Jingle Bells, Summers smells, Jean Grey laid an egg, the X-Mobile lost a wheel, and the Misfits got away-hey!  
  
"OH SHUT UP!!!!" Scott snapped. "OWWWW!!!!" Toothy bit him in the butt. "GET OFF ME!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Wanda stood on the balcony of the Institute, staring at the ocean and sky. Craig walked up.  
  
"What's up?" Craig asked.  
  
"I'm just looking at the scenery." Wanda replied. "Besides, I'm kind of...out of place."  
  
"Because you celebrate Hanukkah and it's a Christmas party." Craig shrugged. "I never really believed in Christmas. Besides, Pietro and Kitty are having fun, and they're Jewish."  
  
"Yeah." Wanda shrugged. "I really don't feel like celebrating much." Craig ruffled in his jacket.  
  
"Well, maybe this'll help." Craig held out a small red box. Wanda noticed the box had a small red bow on it. "I...well, I...uhm..." Craig stumbled, cheeks reddening. "I know you don't uh...celebrate Christmas, and um...um...uh, I thought I'd uh, get you a little something anyway. So you wouldn't feel um, left out." Craig stammered. Wanda took the box.  
  
"You didn't steal whatever's in here did you?" Wanda snickered. Craig shook his head. She opened the red box and it revealed a necklace. The necklace's pendant was of a small red letter W with gold lining. She looked at the necklace in amazement. "Craig...It's beautiful. How'd you get this? It looks expensive."  
  
"I...have connections." Craig smirked.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
(Mick's Jewelry, Bayville. Yesterday)  
  
Craig had leapt on a display. He grabbed the store attendant and gave him a threatening glare. He carried the necklace in his other hand.  
  
"OKAY!!! OKAY!!! I'LL SELL IT CHEAP!!! I'LL SELL IT CHEAP!!!" The attendant screamed.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Thank you, Craig. It's very nice." Wanda said.  
  
"I'm...um...glad you like it." Craig said nervously. Wanda laughed.  
  
"I, I got something for you, Craig." Wanda handed the ex-gang member a black dreidel with silver symbols on it. "I know that you don't celebrate Hanukkah, but I thought of you when I got it. You loved playing with the dreidel. You cleaned me out when I taught you how to gamble with it." Craig stared at the small top. He then looked up at Wanda.  
  
"Have a Happy Hanukkah, Wanda." Craig said.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Craig." Wanda smiled.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(The Pit)  
  
The original Misfit team was gathered in Hawk's office. The noise of Joe revelry came outside.  
  
"SHIPWRECK, PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!!!"  
  
"AIRTIGHT, WHAT'RE YOU DOING WITH THE TREE?"  
  
"LIONHEART, STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!"  
  
"COVER GIRL, DON'T SPIKE THE EGGNOG!!"  
  
"Anyway..." Hawk sighed. "I understand that there is another group of Misfits?"  
  
"Our cousin Ace brought them together. They're calling themselves the West Coast Misfits because five of their members come from the Western half of the United States. A very diverse bunch." Craig sighed.  
  
"Yes, I read the file." Hawk looked at a folder containing pictures of the new Misfit team. "A diverse bunch indeed. A Japanese fire-wielding samurai, An Apache warrior with super strength, A blond singer who resembles Farrah Fawcett and has light powers, A speedster who's got a big mouth, a electrokinetic who thinks he's the Rock, A feral clone, another feral who loves to party, a mutant werewolf, and they're led by the daughter of an ex- Interpol agent, and she's inherited his super screams." Hawk said.  
  
"Look at it this way, General Whithalf loves the idea." Wanda said. Hawk groaned.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Hello, Hawk my boy!" General Whithalf walked in, all smiles. "I love your idea! A West Coast Misfit team! I met your recruits. A wonderful, wonderful batch of kids. Especially that Japanese boy. He gave me some wonderful sake."  
  
"Uh, what about the Mimic?" Paul whispered to Xi.  
  
"Don't you remember, Paul?" Xi reminded. "Mainframe used the Mimic's memory banks to locate Dr. Rankin, and Trinity teleported him out safely."  
  
"Oh yeah." Paul nodded.  
  
"You...approve?" Hawk said in disbelief.  
  
"Of course!" Whithalf grinned. "I managed to get the kids sent to a base in California. Malibu Base."  
  
"Oh, that's perfect!" Pietro laughed. "I heard that place is full of soldiers just as wacky as GI Joe!"  
  
"Uh-huh." Lance agreed.  
  
"Ahh, the kids'll fit in perfectly there!" Whithalf grinned.  
  
"I heard that place was like an 80s comedy movie." Althea said.  
  
Hoo boy! Another chapter of madness ends! What's Malibu Base? What did the West Coast Misfits get themselves into? What madness will happen next? What will our heroes get for Christmas? Find out in the next exciting chapter! Suggestions (especially for presents) needed badly! 


	11. Presents! Presents! Presents!

Christmas Chaos!  
  
To RogueFanKC: Wow. That's a lot of presents. You got practically everybody!  
  
To Red Witch: Glad you liked the caroling! I'm not very good at fluff.  
  
To JCKIDSMART: YOU'RE WELCOME!!!  
  
To Aaron: I'm glad you like the little scene with the present-giving! I could use some ideas for characters at the Malibu Base. Hank, Tony and Sean becoming Drunk Santas? Who knows.  
  
To Wizard1: Only Craig would get jewelry that way. I could use some ideas for soldiers at the Malibu Base.  
  
To MCM: I forgot. I registered about a year ago.  
  
To Kage-robot-of-darkness: Oh, somebody will get fire accessories.  
  
To Sparky Genocide: Hmm...Interesting idea. I already have a funny idea of what'll happen if Lila met Sam (Sam: TELL HER TO STOP CHASING ME!!!!! HEY!!! NOW SHE'S AFTER MY PANTS!!!!) "RHPS" and "Tommy" I'm familiar with, but I can't remember the words to any of the songs.  
  
To Raliena: Here you go!  
  
Chapter 11: Presents! Presents! Presents!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Christmas Eve)  
  
Paul ran into Jamie's room, which he had modified to include an office. Jamie's desk had a nameplate, a computer, a Rolodex, and a picture of the Superstars.  
  
"Hey Jamie! I figured it out!" Paul said happily.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Jim." Jamie said into the phone, then put it down. "Yeah, Paul? Talk to me."  
  
"Well, you know that the X-Boys are mad at me all the time, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I kinda picked up that impression." Jamie sighed.  
  
"Well, I think I found a way to get them to stop being mad at me all the time for no reason." Paul grinned. "I need you to make some calls."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Christmas Day)  
  
The Avengers, and both teams of Misfits stayed over at the Institute for the night. On Christmas Day, Tigra was the earliest to wake.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!" The cat-girl squealed as she ran up and down the halls. "CHRISTMAS!! CHRISTMAS!! CHRISTMAS!!!" She peeked into other people's rooms and screamed about Christmas. She had to dodge a fireball from Sunfire, a hatchet from Thunderbird, a charged card from Remy, an arrow from Hawkeye, and various other projectiles from others.  
  
"GO BACK TO SLEEP, GREER!!! IT'S TOO EARLY!!!" They roared. The cat-girl pouted.  
  
"What do you mean? It's only 4 in the morning!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Christmas Day, 3 hours later)  
  
"WOO-HOO!!!" The kids screamed happily as they raced down to the Christmas tree. Wanda, Pietro, and Kitty followed.  
  
"Aw cool! A geode!" Lance said happily. "Hey here's one from Spirit." He opened it. "Alright! A new crown thing! What's this for?"  
  
"A diadem." Spirit explained. "I found the quartz in the center. It is believed to increase the auras of the mind and of life."  
  
"Wow." Lance said.  
  
"Hey, I got a sweet leather jacket!" Jenny grinned as she held up her new purple jacket. She tried it on. "Oh yeah. It is so me."  
  
"My mask disappeared. Has anyone seen it?" Toshi asked.  
  
"So has my hatchet." Thunderbird added. "It disappeared last night."  
  
"Merry Christmas, guys!" Trinity grinned, handing the items back.  
  
"What did you do with my mask?" Sunfire glared. His mask was seemingly unchanged.  
  
"And I have heard of your reputation with modifying." Proudstar looked at his hatchet. The blade now resembled an old-fashioned battle axe, gold with a silver edge. The feathers were unchanged, but Thunderbird could tell that the wooden handle was not wood. It didn't feel like wood.  
  
"We know you guys don't celebrate Christmas, but we gave you guys gifts anyway." Quinn stated.  
  
"We modified your mask." Brittany grinned at Toshi. "We added lenses and circuitry to the mask. It now has lenses that can protect your eyes from bright lights, infra-red, ultra-violet, and night vision. It also has a built in radio for you to make contact with others."  
  
"Well, uh...Thanks, I guess." Toshi blinked.  
  
"We lined your hatchet blade with adamantium, John." Daria said. "Indestructible. Same with the handle. Looks like wood for beauty. John noticed a red button on the hatchet handle. He pressed it curiously. A laser shot out from the hatchet head, blasting a vase.  
  
"Uhmmmm...I like the indestructible blade." John Proudstar blinked. "Thank you."  
  
"Our pleasure." Trinity grinned. They gave Sunfire a bow. "Let's play with our new VR visors!"  
  
"AWESOME!!!" Kid Razor grinned. He held up a copy of the DVD "AC/DC: Live at Donnington." "WHOO!!!! The Kid of Rock now has the greatest concert ever! On DVD!!! Rockin'! Like! Dokken! AAAAAOOOWWW!!!!"  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!" Tigra squealed happily, holding up a plush toy of the red- robed cat-eared half-demon. "La la la la la..." The cat-girl started fawning over the little plush toy.  
  
"Alright!!" Jamie held up a Palm Pilot. "Now I don't have to use my arm to write down reminders anymore!"  
  
"Oh, a handheld TV!" Dani grinned.  
  
"Alright! A Rock t-shirt!" Kyle grinned. "Now the Thunderbolt can look as good in clothes as he does in face! Hey, a note." Kyle read the note:  
  
Kyle,  
  
This is the jabroni-beatin', pie-eatin' People's Champion, the Rock! The Rock's heard you idolize him, and The Rock is very proud to have you as one of his MILLIONS and millions and millions of fans! The Rock wishes you a Merry Christmas with this shirt and autographed 8x10 glossy! Merry Christmas and keep on beatin' them jabronis!  
  
The Rock  
  
P.S. The Rock got a lot of love for ya, but quit stealing the Rock's catchphrases. IF YA SMELL-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LOW!!!!! WHAT THE ROCK...IS COOKIN'!!  
  
"Awesome..." Kyle grinned. "Thanks Jake."  
  
"I wonder what I got." Foxfire grinned. He opened up his present. His was something that he never believed. It was a pair of orange wrestling tights, with black-and-white broken hearts and "Foxfire" on the back over a broken heart. It came with a pair of shiny orange, silver, and black chaps and vest, orange shades, and a note from the one man Fox admired:  
  
Jason,  
  
Heard you were my biggest fan! I also heard you've seen all my matches. I had this costume made for you at Jake's suggestion for your future career in wrestling. Hope you like it, and Merry Christmas!  
  
- Shawn Michaels, the Heartbreak Kid.  
  
"Holy Toledo!" Fox yelled. "Jake, you didn't!"  
  
"For my brother and best friend, yeah." Jake grinned.  
  
"Aw Jake, you the best, man." Fox said.  
  
"Hey Pete, come here!" Paul waved.  
  
"What do you want, Starchild?" Peter grumbled.  
  
"To give you my present to you." Paul smiled, running to the door happily.  
  
"What?" Peter said.  
  
"This!" Paul opened the door, revealing Peter's parents, dressed like traditional Russian peasants. Peter's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Mama...Papa..." Peter stammered.  
  
"Piotr!" Mr. and Mrs. Rasputin smiled happily, hugging their big metal son.  
  
"But, how..."  
  
"Thank that kind young man right there." Mrs. Rasputin motioned to Paul. "As well as this man." General Hawk walked in.  
  
"Paul had me reach a few connections over in Russia." Hawk explained. "Those connections are providing protection from the Russian Mafia for your family, Peter. They also got tickets for them to come see you here. All thanks to Starchild." Peter looked at Paul in disbelief.  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yup." Paul grinned. "Merry Christmas, Petey."  
  
"I've tried to blow you from here to Heaven many times, and you still do this for me. Only you, Paul." Peter smiled. "I guess you're not so bad after all."  
  
"Yup." Paul grinned.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"MNN, baby. Multiple News Network." Paul laughed.  
  
Well, some presents got revealed! What did everyone else get? What about the West Coast Misfits? What of the heroes? What of Dr. Rankin and the Mimic? Find out in the next chapter! 


	12. More Presents! Presents! Presents!

Christmas Chaos!  
  
Author's Note: I need some ideas for soldiers at Malibu Base, the future headquarters of the West Coast Misfits! Any ideas for characters are greatly appreciated. Thanks in advance!  
  
To Red Witch: Here's some more insanity for you!  
  
To Rogue Fan KC: Yeah, Paul's really cool. He never really meant to make the X-Boys mad at him in the first place anyway. Here, Paul gives his other presents to the X-Boys. Thanks for reading! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
To Wizard1: Well, to Jake, wrestlers are a part of his family. He grew up with 'em! A brawl might break out. Who knows? Here's some more madness for you! Enjoy!  
  
To torque: Sorry. I can't help it, dude. You seem to be doing a good job of keeping up so far. Scotty gets his gift here. BTW, Scott can't blow his hand off with his optic beams. His body is immune to his optic blasts. I think Havok is immune as well. And I also think his eyes are green. Your idea with Dr. Rankin and the Mimic sounds interesting. Maybe I will add Dr. Rankin to the Institute staff. Who knows.  
  
To Sparky Genocide: Well, here's some more madness for you. As well as a special surprise. Enjoy! BTW, don't worry about Lila being like Dazzler. The two have always been and always were different in musical tastes, Lila liking rock and Ali preferring disco/dance.  
  
To Raliena: More coming up! Here's the new chappy!  
  
Chapter 12: More Presents! Presents! Presents!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Hey Scott!" Paul ran up to Scott Summers.  
  
"What, Starchild?" Scott growled. Paul snickered.  
  
"Now that's no way to be at Christmas." Paul handed Scott a small red box. "Here. A little something for you." Scott, with extreme reluctance, took the red box and opened it. It was a pair of golden glasses, with the red ruby quartz lenses. "For formal occasions." Paul explained. "I figured you should start dressing a little more flashy." Scott tried them on. "Aw yeah. They're so you. Airtight and Trinity made them. Press the little gold button on the side." Scott did so, and in a flash of light, his new gold glasses transformed into a visor. "Now you don't have to worry about switching back and forth."  
  
"Well, uhm...wow, thanks Paul." Scott said in amazement. "Now I can have both glasses and visor at once!"  
  
"Glad I could help." Paul grinned. He then noticed something. "Hey Remy! I got something for you!"  
  
"Wow! A locket!" Jean tried on her new locket. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Hey Athena!" Ace gave a present to X23. "Here's a present Logan and I got for you." X23 took the present.  
  
"What do I do with it?" She wondered.  
  
"Open it!" Ace happily replied, grinning his fanged grin. X23 nervously opened the present. "Like it?" X23 held up the new costume. It looked like a modified version of Wolverine's old tan-and-yellow costume, only the tan was replaced with blue. The mask had the top cut out and a hole for her ponytail. Two squished blue diamonds were on the sides of the top half. The costume was completed by a pair of blue gloves.  
  
"Thank you." She said.  
  
"Hey fat boy, this one's for you!" Fox handed a present to Fred.  
  
"Ha ha, Fox. Wait until the 26th." Fred opened the package. "Alright! More cookbooks! And a fold-up kitchen from Airtight! Sweet!"  
  
"I got a CD player and shoes!" Kitty proclaimed happily.  
  
"Alright! A new quiver!" Clint laughed. A note told him to run outside. "WHOO-HOOO!!!!!! A MOTORCYCLE!!!! I AM THE KING!!!!!!!! YEAHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"PAUL, YOU ARE KIDDING!!!!" Remy yelled. "VEGAS?!?! DE BELLAGIO!?!? FOR A WEEK?!?! WIT' CHERE?!?!"  
  
"Yeah. There's a big poker tournament down there. I figured that you could go there since you were a huge poker fan. And the Bellagio is a very swanky place. Not to mention romantic." Paul grinned.  
  
"Remy no can believe that he is saying dis to Paul Starr, but t'anks a lot."  
  
"Hey, no problem." Paul grinned.  
  
"YEAH!!!!" Logan happily held up a pair of tickets. "Tickets to the Beer Festival in Montreal! I've been wanting to go there for weeks!" In the garage, Tabitha and Sam were amazed by their gifts.  
  
"Wow!" Sam looked at his new dirt bike, a silver number with "Cannonball Special" sprayed on the sides in fancy gold lettering. "Craig, thanks!" Craig nodded.  
  
"I didn't do it alone. Logan and Cover Girl helped." Craig said simply.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!" Tabby squealed. "I GOT A JEEP!!!" She hugged the pink jeep. "PAUL, YOU SWEETIE!!!!"  
  
"Lance, Todd, Freddy, Pietro helped. Lance was especially thrilled to help out. He got most of the parts the quickest. Had a big smile on his face, too. Don't know why." Paul heard Lance whoop in celebration.  
  
"WHOO-HOO!!! NO MORE STEALING BETTY!!!" Lance yelled happily.  
  
"Hey Ray!" Paul ran to Berzerker.  
  
"Go away, Starchild." Ray said.  
  
"Merry Christmas." Paul handed Ray two tickets and two backstage passes. Ray read the name on them.  
  
"Tabby loves this band!" Ray exclaimed. "These are box seats! They're expensive! And primo!"  
  
"Best in the house! Enjoy!" Paul grinned.  
  
"Hey, thanks Paul! You know, you aren't so bad after all." Ray said.  
  
"I know." Paul said. Back at the Mansion...  
  
"WARCRAFT!!!! ALRIGHT!!! THOR IS EXTREMELY PLEASED!!!!!" The Norse God of Thunder held the board game. "Now I can slay more fiends with these new action figures!"  
  
"Alright!" Kurt, Todd and Bobby got video games. Toad got up and went to his girlfriend.  
  
"Hey honey, Merry Christmas." Todd gave Althea a present. Al opened it up and she saw a beautiful necklace with a sapphire star-shaped pendant.  
  
"Toddles, it's soooooooo sweet of you." Althea sighed happily. "Here. For you." Todd opened his present: A green headband with the Japanese word for "Toad" on it in gold.  
  
"Wow." Todd smiled. "Thanks Al."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Toddy." Al gave Todd a kiss on the cheek. Jake smiled as he looked at his present: Tickets to Wrestlemania XX, and backstage passes, from his father who was signed to the Raw brand. Jamie gathered up his five clients, Razor and the Superstars.  
  
"Okay, fellas." Jamie grinned. "I got you guys a sweet gig: Spots on Ozzfest! Merry Christmas, fellas!" The rocker and the band let out a huge "WHOO-HOO!!!!"  
  
"Alright!" Razor grinned.  
  
"First I get several new lighters, a topaz ring, and now I get to play drums at Ozzfest! Mate, this is great!" John whooped. "I could set fire to the Ozzfest stage! That'd make my life!" John laughed.  
  
"I always did like Ozzy Osbourne." Craig shrugged. "I got the new parts for my motorcycles put in. Now it has nitro power and laser cannons."  
  
"Same as mine." Paul grinned. "I got some nice new clothes. And the X-Girls gave me pictures of them."  
  
"Figures." Craig sighed.  
  
"Ozzy's heard of you guys." Jamie said.  
  
"Let me guess: Kelly has a thing for Paul." Craig groaned.  
  
"No." Jamie replied.  
  
"For once." Craig sighed in relief.  
  
"He loves your stuff." Jamie grinned. "He convinced Sharon to give you guys a spot."  
  
"Ozzy loved my song "Rock 'n' Roll Girls"." Razor remembered. "He also liked "Heavy Metal Lust"."  
  
"That song rules, Razor!" Lance said. He and Razor high-fived. "Who else is on the tour?" Jamie looked at the line-up he got.  
  
"Uhmmm...let's see..." He read off the itinerary. "And there's another newcomer. Someone named Lila Cheney. She's described as an interstellar rocker. Here's a picture." Jamie showed the guys a picture of her: A teen girl with a mane of long black hair, and bearing a slight resemblance to Joan Jett. "I heard she's looking for management."  
  
"Are you trying to corner the market on superpowered rockers?" John laughed. "You manage us and Razor, and you're also trying to get Dazzler to sign with you."  
  
"It's an untapped market." Jamie laughed.  
  
Well, another chapter gone! Will anymore madness happen? What presents did everyone else get? What'll happen next? Find out in the next exciting chapter! 


	13. Christmas Chaos Ends!

Christmas Chaos!  
  
Wow! 78 reviews! A new record!  
  
To Red Witch: Glad you liked the chapter! What'd the babies get? Well, we'll find out!  
  
To Aaron: I don't know if featuring the Osbournes is against the rules, so I doubt they'll make an appearance. I think Lila would be amazed by the Superstars.  
  
To Sparky Genocide: Most likely the X-Boys will hate Paul's guts again. I do want to bring Lila in, if only to drive Sam crazy. I really can imagine her as a fun-loving, flirtatious rocker who develops a bit of an obsession with Sam.  
  
To RogueFanKC: Nice. Here's some more for you!  
  
To Wizard1: Aw c'mon, I can imagine Lila and Guido being practically inseparable! I dunno if it's against the rules to feature the Osbournes. Model the soldiers after Police Academy, huh? Well, I do have one idea...  
  
To FairyGhost: Glad to hear from you! Inu-Yasha's ears looked like cat ears to me. Meh. Keep on reading!  
  
Chapter 13: Christmas Chaos Ends!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(The Pit)  
  
"Malibu Base?" The West Coast Misfits asked General Hawk. The new team was assembled in his office.  
  
"Oh, this is going to be great for my singing career." Ali sighed.  
  
"Mailbu Base is an offshoot of the Pit." Hawk explained. "To help stop terrorist activities in the West Coast of the United States, a special group of Joes were assembled. Technically, they're known as West Coast Anti- Terrorist Force Gamma, but informally, they're called the Malibu Joes." Hawk handed each of the kids folders. "This is the roster of the base." The kids looked at the files. Some of them burst out laughing.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Toshiro sighed.  
  
"I hope we can be a help." Ace said.  
  
"I hope they're tolerant of mutants." Rahne said with some worry. Hawk chuckled.  
  
"Actually, I have gotten numerous requests for a mutant team from Malibu Base." Hawk chuckled. "They'll be thrilled to have you." Wolfsbane seemed relieved.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(The X-Mansion)  
  
"Ow!! Barney!!" Scott shouted. Barney was on his shoulders, holding a brand new whiffle bat. "Who gave him a new bat?!?!"  
  
"BAT!!! BAT!!! BAT!!!" Barney screamed. "NERD!!! NERD!!! HIT NERD!!!"  
  
"RAZOR!!!!" Scott roared. "DID YOU TEACH HIM THIS OWWWWW!!!! CLAUDIUS!!!" Claudius, cradling a stuffed shark he got in one arm, slashed Scott across the calves with his claws.  
  
"NERD!!!" Claudius screamed.  
  
"Attack, my evil babies!" Razor laughed in an evil voice.  
  
"I'll get you for this, Razor!" Scott snapped. "OW!!! MY HEAD!!! OW!! MY LEGS!!! I HATE THESE BABIES!!!" Foxfire and Avalanche laughed.  
  
"Man, I love those babies." Fox grinned. "Serves Summers right. No one is better than me!"  
  
"You are so full of yourself." Lance said. The adults came downstairs.  
  
"How was your Christmas?" Storm asked.  
  
"SWEET!!" The kids responded, complimented by an "OWWW!!!! BARNEY!!!!" from Scott.  
  
"I wonder, did we get anything?" Beast found a present for himself. "Aw sweet! A laptop!"  
  
"Thanks Logan!" Jinx put on her ninja star necklace.  
  
"Oh wonderful!" Storm smiled as she picked up a bonsai tree, and another plant.  
  
"The bonsai tree's from me." Shipwreck grinned.  
  
"The other plant's from me." Bulldog explained. "It's a rare plant from Europe. It only blossoms during a full moon. It's known as a Wolf Flower."  
  
"More like a Puppy Flower." Shipwreck quipped. Bulldog glared.  
  
"At least I'm not a drunken water rat." Bulldog replied. "I got a new leather jacket."  
  
{And I got a sweet new collar.} Davey Boy barked happily.  
  
"At least I'm not a stuffy Brit." Shipwreck huffed. "And I got a sweet model boat."  
  
"SAY THAT AGAIN!!!" Bulldog roared.  
  
"GLADLY!!!!" Shipwreck raised his fists. Both Joes got blasted with electricity.  
  
"Ow." They said. Ororo sighed.  
  
"Thank you both for the presents." She said simply.  
  
"Thanks for the scarf, Barbecue." Lionheart grinned, holding up a multicolored scarf. "Now how about a kiss?" She puckered up at the fireman. Barbecue cringed.  
  
"Heck no!" Barbecue said. {I didn't get her anything.} "Keep away from me!" {She gave me a picture of herself. Fantastic. At least John got me a new axe.} Lionheart started chasing Barbecue. "Leave me alone, you psycho! HELP ME!!!"  
  
"Awww, thank you Low Light. A stuffed marksman teddy bear." Cover Girl grinned. Beach Head forced the door open.  
  
"WHO TOOK SERGEANT SNUFFLES?!?!" Beach Head roared.  
  
"Uh Beach Head, he's in your hand." Low Light pointed. Beach Hand looked at his hand and the exposed part of his cheeks turned red with embarrassment.  
  
"Uh...um...Right. Sorry." Beach Head slinked away, completely embarrassed.  
  
"What a dope." Shipwreck groaned.  
  
"Look who's talking." Bulldog snickered.  
  
"WAIT UNTIL TOMMORROW, BRIT!!!!" Shipwreck roared.  
  
"Uh-huh." Bulldog chuckled.  
  
"Alright!" Low Light whooped when he got his present. "A new rifle!"  
  
"How beautiful..." Spirit held a tomahawk with a pearly handle.  
  
"John suggested it." Lance grinned.  
  
"No, I didn't." Pyro said.  
  
"I meant Thunderbird." Lance said. "Good thing he's on the West Coast team. I think it'd be waaaaaay too confusing, having more than one John on the same team."  
  
"I think they just call him by his last name." Jean shrugged.  
  
"You got that right, girl!" Velocity grinned, walking in with the rest of the West Coast Misfits.  
  
"Aye." Wolfsbane agreed.  
  
"Rahne..." Moira walked up to her adopted daughter. "I am still not sure if I made the right decision to allow you onto the team."  
  
"Ahh, relax Moira." Ace grinned. "Ol' Wolfy's tougher than she looks."  
  
"Yeah." Theresa agreed. "For me, without Rahne, The West Coast Misfits don't feel like a team. I'm sure my father would feel the same."  
  
"Speaking of Sean, where did he go?" Moira wondered.  
  
"HO HO HO HO!!!!!!!!" Three voices crowed. Everyone looked to see Banshee, Beast, and Iron Man stagger in, dressed in like Santas. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! HIC!!!!!"  
  
"Who gave 'em the spiked eggnog?" Paul laughed.  
  
"SANTA!!!" Tigra squealed.  
  
"Oh what a great Christmas. Eggnog anyone?" Xavier sighed. He then heard a punch. "I knew it!" Everyone started brawling.  
  
"YEEEEEOWWWWWW!!!!!!" Scott screamed, running around with his pants on fire. Razor burst out laughing.  
  
"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire..." Razor, Fox, and Lance sang, struggling to not laugh.  
  
"OH SHUT UP!!!!" Scott shouted.  
  
"TIGRA, GET OFF ME!!! JINX, STOP LAUGHING AND HELP ME!!!!" Logan snapped.  
  
"BULLDOG, THAT'S MY EAR!!!"  
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" The Santas called.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Dr. Rankin's Lab)  
  
Dr. Rankin sighed. He had just finished repairing the damage dome to the Mimic, as well as wiped the memory of the bio-droid, restoring it to its original state.  
  
"There we go." The doctor wiped his brow. "Now to go into town and celebrate Christmas." He looked at the Mimic. "You have caused a lot of trouble today. I'll decide what to do with you tomorrow." Dr. Rankin left the lab. "Goodnight, Mimic." He turned off the lights in the lab and closed the door. After several minutes, the Mimic's eyes glowed.  
  
Well, here's my Christmas fic for you! I hope you've had fun reading it as I have had writing it! What'll happen in the next story? What madness will occur? What of the West Coast Misfits? Who is at Malibu Base? Find out soon! This is L1701E, saying keep on reading!!! Suggestions needed badly for stories and soldiers at Malibu Base!!! 


End file.
